Crazy For You
by Aina Tsuruga
Summary: What if Kanae starts having feelings for Ren even though she already has Yashiro and Ren has Kyoko? What will happen if Kyoko comes to Know about it accidentally? Will Kanae be able to win back Kyoko and Yashiro's trust? What will happen to Ren who has eyes for Kyoko only?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : I don't own skip beat. This story is based on original Skip beat plot with mixture of some AU

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, here I am with another story. I hope you like it too. Before you comment, I would like to tell you that this story is fictional and doesn't follow original skip beat plot. There's a little bit AU in it too. Main pairing is Ren and Kyoko but pairing for yashiro can be changed according to readers desire.

 **Crazy For You-Prologue-Misunderstanding**

Kyoko had been shooting her new drama in Korea for 6 months. Today she was returning and she was dying to see Ren. For past 6 months, they had been talking on phone only. She was waiting for her shoot to complete so that she could go back and meet Ren. She was so eager to meet him that she didn't even inform him about her return. She wanted to give him a surprise by visiting him unannounced. She knew he would be really happy. She bought some groceries from near by super market to make dinner. She would make her favorite hamburger steak with eggs along with some soup and fried rice. She knew he would love it. She was wearing proper disguise because her fans might recognize her as their famous actress. It was much easier when she was a nobody but now it was difficult for her to walk down the streets without disguise.

Kyoko was now 22 years old and currently a biggest star in Japan, just like Ren. She was next Co-star Killer. They had been dating for a year now but they hadn't announced their relationship publicly yet. They were taking everything slowly. She felt the luckiest woman alive when Ren confessed his love to her. She was so happy to know that he felt the same way as she did about him and they became a couple a year ago.

She drove to Ren's apartment complex. Her heart beat was racing fast. It was difficult for her to wait anymore. She just wanted to see him as soon as possible. She had missed him so much. Everything was fine when she was in Korea, the only thing that made her upset was behavior of her friends. Whenever she called Ren, he seemed tired and off minded. He seemed distracted. She thought that it must be because of his tightly packed schedule. He talked to her normally but there was something off about him which she couldn't understand properly.

She called Yashiro to know about Ren's health. He just told her to come back soon. He seemed a bit distracted too. Kanae was behaving the same way. She was acting strange. She didn't talk to her as regularly as she was used to be. Everyone was acting just weird. She couldn't understand what was going on.

Kyoko entered Ren's apartment using the card key he had given her. She saw his boots at the front door. She felt so happy knowing that he was home. There was another pair of shoes which she knew belonged to her friend Kanae because it was a pair of shoes she herself had bought for her best friend so she couldn't make any mistake in recognizing their owner.

Her heart fell into her stomach. She suddenly felt very uneasy. What was Kanae doing in Ren's apartment at this hour of night? It was nearly 10 PM. She felt suspicious then shook her head to get rid of any negative thought or feeling. Kanae was her best friend after all so she could visit Ren anytime because she and Yashiro were a couple.

She slowly made her way to Ren's bedroom. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard voices which clearly belonged to Ren and her best friend Kanae.

Her heart fell when she heard what they were talking about.

"I like you Tsuruga-san"

"I like you too Kotonami-san"

"I know what I'm going to tell you will make you hate me forever but I couldn't help myself. I tried my best to ignore what I felt but it's increasing day by day so I have to tell you even if you don't feel the same way. I have to tell you for my own comfort. I couldn't get any sleep for few days"

"What are you talking about Kotonami-san?"

"I think I'm falling for you Tsuruga-san. We became so close in past 6 months, I couldn't help but question my feelings. I think I always liked you from the start. My rude behavior was just an excuse to save me from falling for you but it didn't prove worthy enough. I fell for you even though you and Kyoko are already dating, even though I have Yashiro, I can't help but think about you"

"I just want to get rid of these feelings that I have for you"

"Kotonami-san it's..."

Kyoko couldn't take it anymore. She kicked the door and it flung open. The first scene she saw in front of her eyes was Kanae trying to kiss Ren and Ren pushing her away forcibly. She was wearing one of Ren's shirt. Kyoko stared at them with wide eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes. May be she was just seeing things but it wasn't as she thought. It was really happening, right in front of her. Her bags fell down on floor from her hand and a low gasp escaped her mouth.

She faced them with dark aura around her. "What are you two doing and why are you wearing Ren's shirt Moko-san?" she whispered.

When Kanae saw Kyoko, she jumped apart from Ren as if she had touched naked electric wire.

Ren's face turned pale. He froze in place when he saw disappointment iand sorrow in Kyoko's eyes. He gathered his strength to speak up immediately.

"Kyoko, it's not what you think. I was just talking to her when she tried to kiss me unexpectedly ..." he gulped.

"Now I know why were you acting strange Moko-san. You could have just told me. I shared everything with you but you kept your feelings for Ren a secret from me. I could do anything for you. You were like my sister. How could you?" She felt so disappointed.

Kanae trembled with fear.

I didn't mean it to happen that way Kyoko. I didn't mean to keep it from you. I didn't mean to do it but..." Kanae was trying to convince herself more than Kyoko.

Kyoko's heart was in pain. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Kyoko it isn't... I didn't mean to... It just happened..." Kanae panicked.

"Yeah, love can't be controlled. It just happens" Kyoko replied distantly.

"Kyoko please listen to me. I didn't really expect her to..." but Kyoko's piercing glare shut him up.

"I have heard and seen everything myself. I don't need further explanation from anyone" she replied coldly, pulling his heart out.  
"Kyoko please..." Ren tried to reach out but Kyoko stopped him.

"If that's what you want Kotonami-san then I won't come between you two. I think you always considered me your rival only, that's why you played with my trust and stabbed me behind my back when all you had to do was to tell me how you felt about him and he was all yours. You didn't have to meet him secretly behind my back. I guess I was the only one who trusted you with everything blindly" Kyoko felt teary eyed but she held her tears back because she didn't want to look weak in front of them.

Ren gasped in horror. Kanae's eyes widened.

"No, Kyoko, I love you only. I don't have any feelings for Kotonomi-san" Ren tried to reason. He tried desperately to make her believe him.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner about it Ren? Is that why you have been acting so spaced out? Is that why you have been avoiding my calls Kotonami-san?" Kyoko asked sadly more than angrily.

Kanae's heart sank when Kyoko addressed her so formally. She knew Ren was going to hate her from now on too. She was going to lose Yashiro too.  
"I didn't mean it to happen Kyoko. I just wanted him to know my feelings. I couldn't control them. It was killing me" Kanae felt helpless and ashamed of herself for betraying her best friend.

"So you chose the best time to confess when I was away, When I started dating him? Why didn't you confess before? Why now? No wonder Yashiro-san sounded so upset. I know reason of his seriousness now" Kyoko's eyes started to sting with unshed tears.

"If only you had told me Kotonami-san, I could do anything for you. I could sacrifice thousand Rens for a friend but I guess you were never my friend. I think Sho was always right. I trust people blindly that's why they betray me" She laughed, swallowing her desire to break down right there.

"I always thought how a person like Ren could choose me?" she laughed again.

Ren's heart skipped a beat. He felt as if his heart was hammered. His chest felt tight.  
Kyoko looked at Ren with painful eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about it?" Ren lowered his eyes.

"It happened unknown to me Kyoko. Kotonami-san, came to visit me and made meals for me in your absence. She took care of me like a great friend. She had Yashiro-san so I never got suspicious but I didn't have any idea how she felt about me up until now. She had been acting strange for few days" Ren told her but he was becoming anxious with each passing minute. His heart was alarming him that something terrible was going to happen.

Kyoko felt foolish. She felt like a love sick idiot. How could this be that she never knew about how Kanae felt about Ren? He was a heart throb after all so Kanae could fall for him too. Kyoko didn't think about it in that way. This thought never crossed her mind before.

"Well, I guess this is it. I don't have any objection about you two. Consider him all yours Kotonami-san. Our relationship was never revealed to public so you won't face any difficulties from media" she said emotionlessly, masking her inner pain.

Ren's heart sank. He couldn't let go of Kyoko. Not now, not ever, not for anyone else. Kanae got off guard. She was going to lose a friend like Kyoko, just because of her uncontrollable heart. Damn heart. She had betrayed Kyoko and Yashiro. She felt as if she had been cut by a sword and it was all her own fault to begin with. Ren was dating Kyoko and she had Yashiro then why the hell she couldn't just control and shed those damn feelings? Now she had to pay for her foolishness and she knew that. She broke Ren and Kyoko apart because of her own selfishness. Could she be able to live happily with burden of heavy guilt?

"Kyoko, No, I can't live with out you. You are everything to me" Ren pleaded.

"You can live Ren, nothing is difficult, you will be over it soon enough because if you really loved me like you said, you would have told me everything sooner about what was going on between you and Kotonami-san" she replied tonelessly.

Ren felt like crying. He was petrified.

He tried to move and reach out to hold her in his arms but she pushed him away.

"I wish you happiness Kotonami-san. He's all yours. Be happy. " Kyoko said as she slammed the door shut and left Ren's apartment in a flash. Ren ran after her, to stop her, leaving a broken Kanae behind, who fell in tears, covering her face.

Ren kept calling her from behind to stop and listen to him but she didn't. She just kept going. She neither stopped nor looked back.

XXX

 _"I won't ever come between you two. If only I had known, I would have never confessed my love to Ren. Why did you do this Kanae? I thought you were my friend. I thought you were my best friend. I thought you loved me like a sister but it was all what I thought only. You were different. You couldn't come clear and tell me that you loved Ren. You chose to betray me behind my back. Why? Oh, Ren, I can't live without you. I won't be able to love anyone else in my life again. I guess I have to stay single for the rest of my life"_

Kyoko ran and ran, as fast as she could, without looking back as she allowed her tears to escape. She ran aimlessly to get away from that place, to get away from them, from herself, to get away from her cruel fate as she wished desperately for it to be a nightmare but it wasn't and she had to face it. She had no choice. Love was all over for her. Kotnami Kanae loved Ren but she didn't tell her. It was a shock for Kyoko. She won't be able to face her or trust her again. Her best friend had betrayed her by keeping secrets from her.

Would she be able to live without Ren?

What about Yashiro? Would he be able to get over Kanae's betrayal and move on?

It was difficult for both Kyoko and Yashiro but she knew they didn't have any choice. They had to live, no matter what. She knew she would never be able to forget about Ren but no one can fight against fate. May be they were just never meant to be. It hurt her but it was her fate. Love was never for her, starting from her birth so how could she let herself believe that most desirable man of Japan could love her?

She learned one thing.

"Excess of everything's bad"

Excess of love and trust kills you. It breaks you if you love or trust someone blindly because anyone can do anything. You don't have power to see what's hidden inside people's heart and mind.

XXX

 **End Of Chapter**

XXX

Please read and Review and tell me what you think. Remember before commenting that an Author can make a story the way he/she wants. I know in real skip beat character, Kanae can never do this but didn't anyone ever think that Kanae could fall for Ren? That her rudeness for him could actually be her defense to save herself from falling for him? Don't Worry, Story pairing is Ren and Kyoko. Kanae is not going to get him because he has eyes for Kyoko only.

Till next time

See you soon!

Take Care and Be Blessed!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Crazy For You-Chapter 01- Aftermath**

* * *

Ren ran as fast as his long legs could carry him. He had to find her. He needed to talk and explain everything. If he let things go as they were, his relationship might be over with her. He didn't want that. He needed her with him. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. She was his life. He couldn't survive without her. The way she spoke to Kanae, shattered him to the core.

 _"If that's what you want Kotonami-san, then consider him all yours. I won't come between you two ever again"_

Was he really going to lose her for good? Would she never talk to him ever again? Was it end of their relationship before they even could get married? He didn't know how to explain everything to her, but he needed to talk. It was his fault. He was ready to face her wrath, even her hatred. The thing he feared the most, was breakup. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He couldn't let her go just because of Kanae loved him.

It was impossible for him to believe that Kanae could feel anything for him. This thought never crossed his mind. She was dating Yashiro after all so how could she confess her feelings for him out of nowhere? Kanae was the one who supported his relationship with Kyoko, she helped him getting close to her so how could she do that? She knew that the only one for him was Kyoko so how could she degrade herself and betray her friend behind her back? Was she her friend or enemy to look for an opportunity to be alone with him and confess her lust for him when Kyoko wasn't around? He didn't know she was that selfish.

He approved her visits in his apartment only because she was Kyoko's friend. He never felt suspicious of her intentions. She was a great friend of him and Kyoko in his perception but he was wrong. He shouldn't have trusted her so much. Anyone could do anything. He should have been more careful.

Whenever he and Kyoko talked on phone, Kanae seemed disturbed. She interrupted them, making lame excuses like food was getting cold; he needed to concentrate on script more than his girlfriend because she wasn't going anywhere etc. It was OK for him at first but then it started to get into his nerves. She started to lecture him, not to waste time on phone so much because he was keeping her distracted from work and he needed to be professional. He couldn't behave like a love sick teenager all the time. It was limit for him. He started to worry about Kanae's real motives.

This thing kept him absent minded for a whole month. He couldn't talk to Kyoko properly. He couldn't tell Kyoko about it either because Kanae was her best friend that's why he couldn't tell her not to come at his apartment anymore. What type of excuse could he possibly make? I don't want you to come here because I doubt your intention? I think you are trying to come between I and Kyoko? It was ridiculous thing to say. May be he was just thinking too much. His wrong assumption could break Kyoko and Kanae apart, damaging his relationship with Kyoko just because of his misunderstanding but his biggest fear turned into reality when she confessed her feelings for him and on top of that, Kyoko witnessed everything and got the wrong idea about him. It was a bolt out of blue for him. He knew one thing, he needed to give Kanae a piece of his mind and make things clear for her once and for all that he isn't, he wasn't and he would never be hers, even if she's last female left on earth, he wouldn't feel a thing for her romantically. The only one in his heart was Kyoko, not her.

Kyoko was naïve too, not to notice change in Kanae's behavior at first. She avoided talking to her. It was as if she forced herself to talk and was dying to disconnect the call. Something was fishy. Kyoko was getting disturbed bit by bit as days passed by. She thought she would surprise Ren by an unannounced visit but she got biggest surprise instead. It wasn't what Ren expected to happen. A single moment changed his life forever. He had to explain everything or else his life would turn upside down.

* * *

He ran and ran, in darkness of night, crossing empty and dark streets, stumbling in his way but he didn't care. He kept going. There were only a few people out at this hour of night. The only thing he could see or feel was darkness and silence. It was creepy. He was going insane, panting because of constant running his breath and heartbeat were abnormal. He was covered in sweat. She wasn't in sight. He kept running through the sidewalk, not really noticing where he was going but his mind was on high alert to catch any glimpse of his beloved.

 _"Where are you Kyoko? Please give me a chance to explain. Don't disappear like this." his mind screamed._

Then he saw her, sitting on a bench, near the train station. His heart palpitated.

There she was, right in front of his eyes, sitting on the bench, her shoulders hunched over and shaking, he could tell that she was crying. He quickly made his way to where she was sitting, took a seat beside her and embraced her possessively.

Kyoko flinched when she realized who had embraced her. She pulled herself away from him; she didn't know how she managed to and averted her gaze.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with her or you got tired of her so soon?" her voice contained no emotions. It was ice cold.

His heart stung with pain.

"Kyoko, I don't feel anything for her. I swear to you, I didn't know about her true motive. I never even thought about it that she could love me. She was dating Yashiro. How could I ever get the idea that she loved me?"

She laughed, brushing her tears. She couldn't suppress the loud sniff which escaped her mouth.

Ren cringed inwardly when he looked at her messed up face. It was all his fault.

"Kyoko I…" he tried to touch her face only to get his hand being slapped away roughly.

"Don't try to touch me, go away!" she shouted, startling herself at the sharpness of her tone.

Ren's heart sank. He felt his heart being ripped apart but it wasn't the time to mourn or regret on what was done. It was time to make things right. He couldn't just let her go at any cost. Even if he had to leave everything else to be with her, he was ready to make any sacrifice.

"Kyoko, please hear me out. Give me a chance to explain. The only one I love is you. I seriously didn't know how she felt about me up until now. Please believe me"

Kyoko laughed again. "There's nothing left between us to talk about Ren. You are free to live your life as you please. I won't ever intrude your privacy"

Ren's heart twisted. His lips quivered.

"Kyoko I love you, Please believe me" he pleaded, gripping her shoulders tightly, forcing her to look up at his face.

She looked away, stabbing deep in his heart.

"Yeah right, you love me, but you couldn't trust me enough to let me know what was going on. Building block of a relationship is trust which you couldn't have on me so what kind of love it was which made you agree to keep secrets from me? My life is like an open book. I never kept any secret from you. The only secret I kept was about me being Bo and I told you everything before being in a relationship with you. I shared even slightest things with you but you kept me in dark for 6 months"

He felt another sharp stab of hurt cutting through his heart deeply. His mind started spinning. His heart threatened to stop.

He bit his lower lip to control his voice from shaking but couldn't help it.

"Kyoko… I'm sorry" he looked down.

He had no excuse to cover up what he had done. He could only hope she would give him a chance to settle things up between them.

"No need to apologize because you never loved me. If you ever loved me then you wouldn't have kept secrets from me. I don't know what else you are keeping from me. I know now why didn't you announce our relationship publicly because I wasn't good enough for you but now you have found someone better so you won't feel ashamed of introducing her to media. She suits you well because she's got a charming personality. You two would make a great couple."

 _"Don't decide my feelings for me"_ he wanted to shout at her but he knew it was all his fault she was behaving this way.

 _"Don't bring this topic right now Kyoko. I can't tell her my secret being her Corn and my real identity. I only wanted right time to come to tell her everything before getting married. I didn't expect things to turn out this way. If I revealed this secret now, she might completely misunderstand again and I would lose her forever" his heart beat quickened as panic rushed inside him._

"We are over Ren" she announced, emotionless. Her eyes were blank. Her face was expressionless.

He froze, unable to believe what he had just heard.

 _"She can't break up with me. I won't accept it. I can't let this happen. I won't let her go for anything or anyone"_

He shook his head back and forth insanely in denial. His grip on her tightened. She whimpered in pain.

"Let go Ren, it hurts…." She cried.

Tears escaped his eyes. He looked so broken and miserable that Kyoko's own heart pricked with pain.

She didn't want to do this to him but she had no choice. She was compelled to do so.

"I love you Kyoko, please don't do this. I didn't cheat on you. I swear with my life. I had no idea how she felt. I was just distracted by her behavior. I didn't tell you because I didn't want any differences between two friends. I'm really sorry. It won't happen ever again. Please forgive me" he begged, crying like a lost kid, cutting Kyoko's heart with each sob.

"I trusted her like a sister but she stabbed me behind my back. Why didn't she confess to you sooner? Why did she do that now? Sho was better than her at least because he's honest with his animosity. He's sincere from inside out even if he always insulted me. He wasn't a double cross like her. She couldn't even trust me to tell me sooner about her feelings for you. I would have sacrificed anything for her but she never considered me a friend. I was her rival only. Come to think of it, a girl who wasn't friendly with her own siblings could never become a sister to me. I misunderstood" Tears leaked from corner of her eyes. "I won't be able to trust her ever again but giving up on you is the least I can do for her, for the last time in my life" she sniffed.

Ren couldn't take it anymore. He cried, dam of tears broke down, and flood of salty water escaped his eyes. His vision became blurry. All of his self control was gone and he cried carelessly, confessing his love to her.

"I LOVE YOU ONLY. SHE IS NOTHING TO ME. SHE CAN NEVER BE ANYTHING, EVEN IF YOU LEFT ME, SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE HER PLACE IN MY HEART, BUT IF YOU LEFT, I WOULD JUST DIE. I DON'T CARE THE HELL FOR HER OR ANYONE ELSE. THE ONLY ONE I HAVE EYES FOR IS YOU!" he yelled desperately, making her shudder with emotions.

She wanted to hug him, to console him, to kiss his tears away but she needed to know. She wanted her answers.

"Why were you reluctant to announce our relationship?" she asked between her sobs.

He hiccuped, but managed to answer.

"I wanted to take things slow. I didn't want to rush things for you. I didn't want media to bother you because it was matter of your career. I didn't want you to face crazy fans wrath and jealousy so I was waiting for the right time to come" he went silent.

"I see…" Kyoko sighed. She bit her lips.

"Why was Kotonami-san wearing your shirt?" she whispered, looking down. She didn't want to ask him that but couldn't help it. She didn't want any doubt to haunt her brain.

Ren's head shot up to look at her.

"Nothing happened Kyoko, her clothes got dirty accidentally while working in the Kitchen and she didn't have any spare clothes to wear so I just gave her my shirt. Please believe me, I can't think of touching anyone else other than you" his voice cracked.

"I'm not lying, please trust me. Don't do this. Don't leave me" he pleaded.

She couldn't control words that escaped her mouth.

"You'll do just fine without me because you have her so you'll be fine. You don't need me. She loves you and she's a better person than I am"

Ren gritted his teeth. He wanted to beat her up to knock some senses into her. He wanted to scream.

"How can I be fine with her when the person I love is you not her? I don't care how she feels about me. The only one I care about and love is you. If you left, you would see my dead face the next morning. That's the only thing I can say to make you believe in me" he shouted.

She gasped. Just thinking about living without him caused her heart to burst painfully.

"I… I…." she was speechless. Her eyes were hurting from constant crying. Her heart was screaming at her to embrace him. He explained everything to her. Nothing happened between him and Kanae. Kanae forced kiss on him. He didn't love her.

She felt herself trapped in misery. She desperately wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to be with him. Her brain, her heart commanded her to do so. It wasn't his fault. He made it clear to her so she let herself flow with her desire and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest as she cried her heart out.

Ren's blood froze. He couldn't react for a while. He thought it was a dream. She was hugging him? Yes, it must be a dream, it had to be but it wasn't. She was truly hugging him and crying in his arm, making his shirt soaking wet.

He hugged her back tightly, closer to him, leaving no place between them, dipping his nose in crook of her neck, as he nuzzled, seeking for warmth and comfort.

"I don't know what to do Ren. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to let you go. What about Kotonami-san? She loves you. How would I be able to live with guilt that she loved you but I took her love away?" she cried against his chest.

 _"What a kind girl. She betrayed her, broke her trust like a traitor and she's still thinking about her? She always prefers others happiness over hers even if she has to suffer on its account. I don't deserve a girl like her but I can't stand letting her go"_

"Don't leave me Kyoko, just stay by my side. I don't want to lose you. I promise you not to keep any secret from you. I'll tell you everything about me. I'll expose our relationship to media. I don't care what others think. I just want you in my life" he said cupping her face gently with both of his hands.

Kyoko leaned to his touch.

"Do you promise me not to break my trust ever again?" she asked softly.

"I promise" his heart swelled with happiness and hope.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Then I guess, I won't leave you" she replied with a soft smile.

Ren's hands trembled. He could feel his heartbeat pulsing in his ears. His happiness knew no bounds.

"I love you" he whispered and leaned down to seal his lips with hers.

Tears made their way down their cheeks but they didn't care.

They kissed passionately, making things up.

They were so busy in their make out that they failed to notice that it had started raining.

When they pulled apart, both were panting, gasping for air, lips were wet and swollen, their faces were red, eyes were dazed and watery.

Ren picked her up in his arm, bridal style and started walking all the way up to his apartment. Kyoko just wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, listening to his musical heart beat. No words were said but both were comfortable and happy to clear things up. Ren couldn't wait to reach his apartment. He needed Kyoko. He needed to give Kanae piece of his mind that she won't be able to forget ever again so he just walked towards his destination, welcoming the rain to fall over them.

* * *

Ren stepped into his bedroom, holding Kyoko in his arms. Kanae was still there, sitting on the floor and crying. When she saw them coming, her heart sank. She stood up trembling, her gaze followed them.

Ren was holding her lovingly and so gently as if she was a delicate mirror which would break if he put any pressure.

It made clear to her that he loved Kyoko only. She knew it already from the start but her selfishness got in the way and forced her to break everyone's trust.

Ren ignored her presence and walked passed her as if she wasn't there. He placed Kyoko on bed gently and kissed her forehead, tugging a lock of hair behind her ear.

He turned to face Kanae.

"I can only sympathize for how you feel about me but I think it was clear from the start that I loved Kyoko only. I can't love anyone else even if it's you. My heart belongs to Kyoko only. No one can take her place, neither in her presence nor in her absence. She's the only one for me. I can't return your feelings because I never felt anything for you romantically. I befriended you because you were Kyoko's friend and my manager's girlfriend. I let you visit my apartment because you were Kyoko's best friend. It wasn't because I felt anything for you. I regret befriending you. You aren't worthy of friendship. Don't try to talk to me again. Please change your clothes in the guest room and leave my apartment this instant"

Kanae felt like crying. It was all over for her. She had lost a friend like Kyoko. Ren hated her now and the thing that was disturbing her most was Yashiro. How was she going to face him?

Drenched in her misery, she made her way out of his bed room. Her legs refused to move forward.

She felt like her legs got heavy. She couldn't carry her own weight. She felt so weak but she had to walk and get away from there.

"Please don't come back here ever again, you are banned to enter in my apartment, even if its work related. Don't forget to close the door behind you" she managed to hear in doorway.

She closed her eyes, and let the tears flow out freely "I'm sorry" she whispered which was inaudible to Kyoko and Ren.

* * *

Ren climbed on bed and crawled on top of Kyoko who was still crying.

"I feel bad for Kotonami-san" she sniffed.

Ren's heart pained watching her cry like that.

"Don't be sad. I'm just glad that you forgave me. I won't let anyone or anything come between us. I promise you nothing like that would ever happen again" he kissed her tears away and caressed her cheeks.

Looking into her eyes, his eyes became dark with desire. He traced her lower lip with his thumb.

"Kyoko, I can't hold back. I need you" he said softly, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, which lit his whole body on fire. He was going insane. He had almost lost her. He won't let it happen again. They belonged to each other only.

He pulled away leaving her breathless as he removed his wet jacket and then shirt, throwing it on floor, revealing his perfectly toned chest for her to see.

She blushed.

"Ren, my clothes are wet… at least let me change. Bed is going to get wet…. We'll catch a cold…" Her face darkened with blush and she avoided his gaze.

But he silenced her with another heated kiss.

"You don't need to go and change, let me help you take your wet clothes off" he whispered, nipping at her earlobe, earning a low gasp from her. He helped her taking off her wet shirt. Kyoko turned beet red, causing him to chuckle at her cuteness.

He showered her face with soft butterfly kisses and again caught her lips, pouring everything he had for her into his kiss.

Kyoko was in a daze. He didn't give her any chance to think and process what was going on. He kept kissing her, caressing her body.

He left her lips and his face went down, leaving trail of kisses all the way down to her stomach, leaving faint kiss marks around her neck and collarbone.

Kyoko was trembling. She was overwhelmed with emotions. She could feel his warmth sinking into her body. He was cherishing her.

"R…Ren" she whispered when he pressed his lips over hers again.

Her hands went behind his neck and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, kissing him back with the same passion.

He growled in pleasure, and held her closer, pressing his hard body against her soft one.

He leaned back when he needed air to breath.

She looked so beautiful, perfectly fit in his arms. She was his perfect match. There was no place for anyone else between them other than their children.

"God, you drive me crazy" he whispered looking at her flushed face.

She blushed profusely at his intense gaze.

He hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck.

They made out, it was OK now. He managed to settle things up between them and he was grateful. He managed to make things right and made her his forever, leaving no place behind for anything that could separate them. She was his and only his just like he belonged to her only. They were one, never to be apart again. He was happy so happy to have her with him once again.

* * *

Yashiro closed the door and turned his back on her. He wanted to shut the door on her face but he couldn't do so. Doing against, what his mind had commanded him to do, he let her in.

"Why are you here?" he asked coldly.

Kanae's heart thumped painfully.

"I came here to apologize" she whispered.

He laughed. "There's nothing to forgive because you don't belong to me"

She looked down at the floor.

"Yukihito, I…." she was cut off before she could complete her statement.

"It's Yashiro, Kotonami-san" he said tonelessly, clenching his hands.

"I…I… Please can't you forgive me? Can't you give me a chance? "

He laughed loudly, causing her to flinch in horror.

"He rejected you so you thought you could come into my arms again? Sorry Kotonami-san but I can't be a stand by anymore, I have some dignity. If you can betray your best friend, you can do anything. You aren't trustworthy. I don't want to be with a person like you. I can't believe you were using me as a substitute for him. You are disgusting. I can't believe I loved a woman like you so dearly while all you did was playing with my emotions" he groaned.

She trembled with fear, as her heart shattered into million pieces.

"It's not like that. I was desperate. I accept my mistake. Please forgive me. I'll do anything to make it all up to you" she pleaded hopping he would forgive her but deep down she knew it was impossible.

"You'll do anything? Then stay away from me, I don't want to see your face ever again. Don't try to talk to me, not even at LME. We are over" he bluntly declared, not caring about the intense coldness of his tone. He had to do this to save himself from further pain.

Kanae's eyes widened.

" _What_ _have_ _I_ _done?"_ she dropped her head into her hands, looking at the man who had turned his back on her and she knew she couldn't complain. It was all her fault. She had lost three precious people just because of her selfishness. It was the aftermath of her own doings so she had to face it. She was left alone to cry, with no one to console her. All because of her foolishness, she was the worst and she despised herself for that. How was she going to earn their trust and forgiveness? May be she had lost everything.

* * *

Please read and review. Please let me know what you think.

I didn't want to make it like other stories posted here, like Kyoko leaving Ren for years or getting in an accident, making him suffer and regret his doings. At first I thought to make Kyoko leave Ren and Japan but then I came up with this. I wanted to give Kanae a lesson for her selfishness lol I have become so cruel :D Please let me know through your comment. Is the story worth continuing or not? Who do want Yashiro to end up with? I have planned it with Shoko. Is it OK or do you want someone else or Kanae? Tell me please. Thanks for reading, reviewing and all the support.

Thank you, till next time, see you soon! Be Blessed!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It follows the original Skip Beat story but it also has bit of mixture of AU (Alternative Universe)

* * *

 **Crazy For You-Chapter 02-Turning of Events**

* * *

 _"I had almost lost her. Thank God nothing went wrong or else… I can't even dare to think the other way…"_

 _"She would hate me if she came to know who I really am. I can't bear losing her but I have to face that fear. I just hope she would understand me but I really doubt it. She won't believe me so easily after everything that happened. I just hope she wouldn't think that I had betrayed her and at least give me a chance to explain everything before running away from me" Kuon's head started to hurt._

His eyes turned teary when he looked at the angel sleeping next to him. His hand moved forward to caress her soft cheek.

"I love you so much Kyoko. I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Ren bent down and kissed her lips softly.

Kyoko stirred in her sleep and woke up when she felt herself being encaged under his strong arms.

"Hey!" she whispered groggily making an eye contact with him.

"Hey!" he greeted back with a warm smile and caught her lips for a light peck.

Kyoko blushed when he pulled away from her to look straight into her eyes.

"I love you" Ren whispered.

Kyoko's heart beat sped up.

"I love you too" she told him avoiding his eyes as she turned beat red.

Ren felt the urge of joy and relief. She loved him back. Nothing else mattered to him. It was her and only her, his Kyoko, his life line. He wanted to give her a bone crushing hug but he knew his happiness was temporary. He still had so much to tell her. Would she say the same thing after he revealed his true identity? Kyoko hated liars the most, that's why he was afraid of her reaction. He didn't know how would she take it if he told her that he was Corn. After hiding the truth about Kanae from Kyoko, Ren was now afraid to reveal his own identity. She might take it in the wrong way. She might think that he had betrayed her intentionally. Oh Hell! He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to tell and ruin everything between them but still he had no choice. He had to tell her everything before it was too late. It was a matter of life and death for him. His whole life was on bet. He couldn't afford to lose; if he did then it would definitely be the end for him.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked with concern as she shifted and moved closer to him. "Are you OK?"She asked as she lifted her hand and ran it through his hair softly.

Ren sighed heavily and his grip on her tightened. He took a long time for thinking before he spoke again.

"Kyoko, I have something really important to tell you"

Kyoko raised an eye brow.

"Can't you wait till the morning? Why don't you get some sleep? You look really tired Ren" she said softly.

Ren shook his head. "No, I have to tell you no matter what. I can't wait any longer" Ren told her firmly.

Kyoko panicked. _"Is it that serious? What's wrong with him? He is acting weird again. Is he having second thoughts about our relationship?"_ Kyoko's heart doomed.

Pulling herself together, she kicked away her negative thoughts and spoke as gently as she could.

"OK, I'm all ears. Tell me."

"Kyoko… I…" Ren was unable to speak. His internal fear was speeding up with each passing moment.

"You what?" Kyoko asked confusingly.

"I…"

"Yes…?" she encouraged but she could definitely see that he was in pain but why was the question. Didn't they make up already then why was he still sad?

"Kyoko…." Ren's own heart was being ripped apart. _"She would leave and run away any moment"_

He took deep breaths to calm himself down. It was more difficult than he had thought.

Kyoko felt her heart being pulled out. He was taking so long to reveal whatever he wanted to say and it was killing her. _"He wants to break up. May be he's just realized that he actually loved Kotonami-san not me? May be his feelings for me has changed?"_ Kyoko wanted to shake him up crazily and order him to hurry up and tell to get it over with.

"What is it Ren? Tell me" She asked slowly, her tone showed little bit of urgency but she couldn't believe what she heard from him.

"I'm sorry, come again Ren?" she asked again for confirmation as she questioned her hearing ability.

"I… I'm Corn" He let it out in a merely audible whisper but Kyoko heard it.

She froze. _"He's Corn? He's got to be kidding me. Corn is a fairy. How can he be Corn and besides, he always made fun of me whenever I told him about Corn being a fairy"_

 _"This is it. I have ruined everything!"_ Ren was fighting with his inner turmoil. When she didn't move an inch and didn't utter a word, he felt his worst nightmare becoming painful reality. _"She hates me. She hates me. It's over. She's going to leave."_

"S-Say something-" but he was cut off by harsh tone of Kyoko.

"You are kidding me right? You can't be Corn because he was a fairy and you are human. Are you making fun of me?" Her tone was bitter cold which sent chills down his spine. He flinched inwardly at the sudden change of her tone.

She freed herself from his grip using all of her strength and climbed out of his bed.

Ren turned pale and impulsively followed her.

"Kyoko… please listen, I am not lying. I really am Corn…but unfortunately I was never a fairy. I had always been a human being but you were the only one who thought I was a fairy and it made me extremely happy. I didn't want to break your heart so I let you call me a fairy. I'm sorry..." Ren hung his head and looked down at his feet when she didn't budge and turned her back on him."

"You are lying. I don't believe it. If you were Corn then why didn't you tell me sooner? You hated me when I joined LME. When did you realize I was the same girl?" She asked tonelessly.

Kyoko's mind wasn't ready to accept the revelation. She was battling with herself. _"He's Corn? But how? He always made fun of me whenever I talked to him about Corn, Why did he play with me like that? Why didn't he tell me sooner? Why did he keep it from me? Why does he keep secrets from me?"_

Ren's heart jumped painfully. "I am not lying. I didn't know you were that little girl when I first met you but when you came rushing down searching for Corn stone at LME, then I realized who you really were" Ren's voice started to turn shaky.

Kyoko's heart twisted. _"That long? He knew everything since that day but he didn't say a word and kept teasing me. Was he doing everything on purpose? He didn't even tell me anything about Kanae and him. He kept me in dark for 6 months. I let it pass but now this? Did he really trust me that little? What's the meaning of any relationship without trust? Did he really think of me unworthy of his trust?"_

"I kept sulking for him in front of your eyes and you kept quiet? What was it that held you back to at least tell me about you being Corn? You knew how much he meant to me but you made fun of me?" Her tone turned dark as she laughed coldly at him and at herself for being fooled by him twice.

Ren's heart sank. She was being too harsh. It wasn't like her at all but he couldn't complain, could he? He was the one who had kept secrets from her. Her reaction was natural.

"I had some reasons Kyoko. I couldn't tell you who I really was without revealing my past. You know Tsuruga Ren is just a fake persona. I'm not a good person. I have a dark past that I despise with my entire being so I couldn't tell you..." His voice was now practically shaking with pain and fear.

Kyoko balled her hands and exhaled deeply. "Your past or your real identity's none of my business. You could have at least told me that you were Corn but I guess you didn't trust me enough for that too"

Ren didn't like the sound of it. His sixth sense was tingling. He had a bad feeling about where their conversation was heading. She was not ready to be convinced.

"It's not like that Kyoko…." Ren said as he stepped forward and tried to grab her hand to turn her around but she slapped it away tearing his heart up.

"Then what exactly is it like Ren?" She finally turned around to shot him a deadly glare with her saddened eyes.

"I…" he gulped unable to choose the right words to explain.

"You were making fun of me this whole time, weren't you? You knew who I was but you didn't bother telling me anything. May be memory of Corn was important to me only that's why you didn't think of revealing it to me…"

Ren flinched. It wasn't like that at all. Where was all that coming from? Why did she sound so venomous? Did he manage to make her hate him already?

"K-Kyoko… please...It's not like that… I had some reasons to hide that's why…" He paused to take in a deep breath then continued. "I… I'm Kuon Hizuri, son of Kuu and Julina Hizuri, I…." he tried to grab her shoulders as he tried to explain himself but she pushed him away.

Ren was caught off guard at her sudden harsh push.

 _"So you are Kuon Hizuri, father's son but it doesn't matter to me. All that ever mattered to me was my Corn but I guess it was only a fallacy. I know you must have your reasons but my heart isn't ready to listen anything. I can't stand another betrayal. You have fooled me like Sho did. I thought you were different but I guess all men are same, I am the one who's an idiot_ "

"Whoever you are, is none of my concern. I'm trying to ask one thing only. Did you really have no trust in me? What type of harm could it bring for you to tell me about being Corn? You could tell me that without revealing anything about your past. I think you never understood me"

Kyoko's heart was in pain. She didn't want to act that way but she was fed up of being fooled. First he hid everything about Kanae and then about Corn. He had been lying to her by keeping her in dark. She wasn't going to put up with this anymore. She needed some time alone to think.

Ren couldn't take it anymore. It was enough for him. He needed to do something or else she would leave forever.

He gathered himself up and stood up with determination. He was starting to feel irritated.

"I trust you Kyoko. It's not like that at all. Try to understand please…" he pleaded, finally catching her shoulders in a tight grip.

Kyoko let out a cold laugh. "What trust Ren? The same kind of trust which you have shown me about Kotonami-san?"

Ren's eyes widened. _"What happened to her? Why's she acting this way? I have already explained about me and Kotonami-san then why is she bringing up that topic again? What's wrong with her?"_

"W-What are you saying Kyoko…? What's wrong with you? I have already told you that nothing's going on between me and her." he couldn't complete his statement because he was cut off in the middle by her.

"Then why didn't you tell me in time?" How would you feel if I kept you in dark for 6 months? I'm not taunting you for anything. I know you aren't like that. All I want to say is that you don't trust me, not even one bit and I'm sorry but without any trust, our relationship is meaningless"

Ren felt as if his heart was being pricked by millions of needles. He felt like crying. She was really thinking of breaking up with him. Ren felt so helpless at that moment being unable to persuade her.

"Kyoko why are you so jealous upon that matter? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm absolutely neutral about Kotonami-san? I love no one else but you. Please try to understand. I didn't lie to you on purpose, I had my reasons" Ren's own voice turned louder, mixed with his misery and anger.

Kyoko sighed in defeat. He didn't get her meaning at all. May be he didn't trust her at all so it was worthless arguing with him when he wasn't getting anything. Stretching the matter any further could give birth to unsolvable misunderstandings and distance between them so it was better for her to give up and let it go.

She sighed, startling him.

"I don't want to argue with you so just let it go. I need some time to clear my mind and think before moving further." She told him as she averted her gaze from him but it was like an unexpected stab for his poor heart. He felt suffocation and sudden urge to die. She was really breaking up with him. How did it turn out that way? Everything was going on so well between them just few moments ago then why the sudden turning of events?

"Kyoko, you are being unreasonable. Please don't do this. I didn't do it purposely. I had no choice but to hide my identity. I could never think of hurting you Kyoko, please believe me." he pleaded, holding on to her, refusing to let her go.

"I have always believed in you Ren but the question is, did you ever believe in me?" Kyoko simply stated shutting his mouth.

Ren stared at her dumbfounded. What was she talking about? Didn't she know that he had always trusted her and supported her? Then why was she becoming so negative all of the sudden? What the hell exactly happened to her?

Ren was beyond annoyed. He wanted nothing but to kiss her senseless to remove all of her doubts but he didn't dare. She wasn't behaving herself. May be hiding too much secrets from her had turned her that way. She was being skeptical about his feeling for her; on top of that she wanted to break up with him? Was she really going to leave him just like that? He couldn't let that happen. He didn't want a life without her existence in it. He had to convince her and clear her doubt otherwise he might be left alone forever.

"L-Listen K-Kyoko, you've got it all wrong. I… I didn't try to bluff you purposely. I wanted to tell you everything. I had always believed in you and trusted you but…" Ren hesitated to continue when he looked at her bloodshed eyes. She was glaring at him but she looked calm and composed. It was as if a silent storm was awaiting to strike and devour him alive. He was entirely at her mercy. Her terrible mood swing was giving him a hard time. He was near to have a heart break.

"If you are done talking then I need to go" Kyoko stated as she released herself from his grip and walked away from him as if she was denying his existence.

Ren's heart broke into million pieces.

"K-Kyoko… don't do this please, listen…" Ren called out desperately, trying to catch up to her but she was walking faster than her usual self.

"Please…." He begged again.

Kyoko stopped in her track and replied without turning around to face him.

"I don't like liars Ren and you have lied to me all this time for unknown reasons, making lame excuses to cover up. I thought you were different from Shoutaro but I guess all men are same. I am not interested to know about your past and I won't ask why you hid the secret of being Corn either but it has hurt me so deeply. I didn't expect that from you. I thought Corn was someone who would never think of hurting me purposely but I was totally wrong. I'm sorry but I can't be with you because once a liar is always a liar" Kyoko told him, breaking her own heart as well.

She didn't want to do that but she couldn't lead her entire life being in dark. If he could hide thing from her now then he could do the same in future then what would she do? She didn't want depression and insecurity for the rest of her life. She knew she couldn't live without him. He was her first true love and last as well. The one, who was her life but also the one who couldn't give her enough of his trust and kept playing with her and it broke her entire being. She would probably remain single for her entire life but she didn't want a life full of misery and doubts. She wanted peace and harmony.

Ren couldn't believe his ears. He might had hearing problem because it just couldn't be true. She was really that serious? He felt his heart being seized with a sharp dagger when she compared him with Fuwa. Was he really like him? Did he really break her heart that much? Was he really that bad? Did she really hate him to the point of comparing him with the most detestable man? What the hell was going on?

Ren's anger started to rise up. He caught up to her and spun her around roughly.

"You are being ridiculous at such a simple matter Kyoko! Can't you just give me a chance to explain? Listen to me please… I didn't..." he tried to speak but Kyoko held up a hand to stop him.

"It's not needed anymore Ren because you would never understand me. It's useless so let's just break up" Kyoko's chest tightened as she felt pang of hurt in her heart.

Ren's heart fell. His eyes turned round with shock.

 _"She can't be serious. Why is she doing this…?"_

His mind went blank as he let the shock take over him.

"You are overreacting Kyoko! This is unfair. Why are you doing this? You know I can't live without you. Why are you torturing me like this? If you really want to punish me then be angry as much as you want. Give me cold shoulder as much as you like but please don't leave me. Don't break up with me. I can't take it" Ren found himself begging her. His voice sounded alien to him.

Kyoko shook her head. "Perhaps we aren't meant for each other. I am sure you would be able to live because that's just how life is. You will be fine." She added fuel to his already tormented heart.

Ren's eyes pooled up with tears. He was on verge of crying. Why the hell was this happening to him and why was she refusing to listen to him? Didn't he at least deserve a chance to explain and defend himself? Why was she being so heartless towards him all of a sudden? He just couldn't understand.

His anger hit the highest notch and he didn't hesitate to let it out on her. He was dying with frustration.

"You are being childish Kyoko! You are being angry at me for no reason. I don't deserve this treatment, even a criminal deserves one chance to explain and defend himself but you are punishing me without any chance. You don't try to listen and understand your relationships, that's why Fuwa and your mother left you!" But the moment he said that he regretted his tongue slip because the moment those words left his mouth, Kyoko flinched audibly and turned stiff as a board.

Ren slapped a hand over his mouth to shut himself up when he realized what he had just said but it was too late. He couldn't take his words back anymore.

"I... I... didn't mean..." his mouth was glued.

 _"What? Where did that come from Ren? Did you really think like that about me this whole time? All I wanted to win was your trust but I failed. You hid about Kanae from me. You hid about being Corn from me and now this? I guess you really didn't understand me after all"_

"Then perhaps we shouldn't see each other anymore Ren, Good bye" Kyoko answered tonelessly as she took fast steps and left without looking back at Ren who was left behind frozen in place with his mind still in daze to understand what had just happened.

* * *

Please read and review. I hope you like the chapter. Sorry for the late update. Please don't be so mad at me. I kind of forgot about the story but now I would try to update as soon as possible. My exams are finally finished so I have enough time to update before the next semester starts. English is not my first language so please be polite.

 **A/N:** If anyone here didn't understand why Kyoko behaved like that then please read previous chapters. She's hurt because first Ren kept the secret about him and Kanae hidden from her for a long time then he revealed the secret of being someone so dear to her. She's just furious so her reaction is pretty natural. What will happen next? How would Ren win over her heart again? How would Lory react to all this mess? What's going to happen to Kanae? If you want to know then please keep reading and give me your support because this story contains so much drama in it so stay tuned!

See you soon, Take care and be blessed!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Crazy For You-Chapter 03-Biggest Shock**

* * *

It'd been 2 months already and Kyoko hadn't heard anything from Ren. She didn't get a chance to cross paths with him. She was grateful because she didn't want to face him so soon when her head was still cloudy.

She knew she was wrong and she didn't have any right to be angry at him. It was his secret to keep after all. He must have had reasons not to tell her but she didn't let him explain and lost her temper going to the point of ending their relationship. She loved him. She needed him. He was her heart's only desire.

Her heart was in pain. She was regretting her outburst. She should have kept her mouth shut, giving him a chance to explain everything for keeping his identity a secret from her. Last 2 months were worst than hell for her. She couldn't sleep, lost her appetite and couldn't perform her jobs properly. She was literally a mess. She knew she was at fault and needed to apologize but she didn't have the heart to face him, not when he was ignoring her.

He tried calling her, sent her voice mails for a week but she didn't answer. She avoided talking to him because she still needed to clear her mind. She was furious and she knew it wasn't like her to get mad at him like that but then he stopped contacting her. She thought he was giving her space she needed to think alone but gradually, she started to miss his presence in her life. Whenever she stepped into Love Me section, hoping to see his face, he wasn't there. No sign of Ren or his manager. Kyoko started to feel extremely guilty and ashamed. Urge to reach out and embrace her beloved in her arms, apologizing repeatedly for her reckless behavior flamed inside her. Whenever she took the path to go back home from work, her feet automatically walked towards Ren's apartment but she couldn't bring herself to go there and apologize. She was dying. The distance, her rudeness, his absence, regret of pushing him away, everything was killing her alive then just a week ago, when she got the courage to apologize to him and called him to ask if they could meet somewhere. He didn't pick up and texted her back which ripped her heart out, destroying all of her chances to be with him again. It was clear he didn't want her in his life anymore. He had the right to be mad at her. She couldn't complain.

 ** _"I don't want to see your face again. If you've ever loved me then forget I exist"_**

His last text took away her confidence. It was over. She lost the will to move on with life. Why bother to go on? She had nothing to live for. Her mother didn't accept her. She had no clue about her father. She had pushed away the man she loved the most. Her best friend had betrayed her. What was left in her life to carry on living? It was stupid but then she found a new light in her life to go on.

She needed to apologize to Ren personally even if it took all of her might to do so. She knew it was over but still she owed an apology for being reckless and rude with him. It was her fault that their relationship didn't last longer but she still was grateful. She couldn't run away forever. They belonged to same agency and same field of acting after all. How could she avoid facing him forever? It was impossible so she decided to visit him, putting her stubbornness aside and apologize to him sincerely to take the burden off her shoulders even if it cost her to face his wrath. She was ready for it. It wasn't like she wanted to be in his life again against his will but she still wanted to be at good terms with him so after finishing all of her Love Me jobs and her drama shoots, she took the way of Ren's apartment.

 _"Am I doing the right thing? He's still mad at me. It's clear that he doesn't want to talk or see me. What's the point of going there if he doesn't want me anymore or going to ignore me again?"_ Kyoko thought, as she suddenly felt very cold and started to rub her arms in order to get rid of goose bumps. Outside, it was dark and chilly. Kyoko wrapped her coat closer to her body and kept walking. Soon she was at the train station, boarding it to reach at her destination. Approximately after 25 minutes ride, she reached her stop and got off the train and began walking briskly. After a couple minutes of walking, she slowed her pace.

 _You don't try to understand others that's why your mother and Fuwa Sho left you._

She felt cold air run against her cheeks as she shivered thinking of what she would say to him.

She made her way towards the elevator and took it up to his floor.

Her hands trembled when she pressed the door bell but got no response. When she got no response at all for next 10 minutes, she fought against the urge to leave or use her spare key to enter his apartment. What if something bad had happened to him? She couldn't bear the thought of it and reluctantly took out the spare key from her purse that he himself had given her to open the door and quietly walked in.

She shut the door so quietly behind her that she could barely hear it herself. All lights were off. The apartment was dark and silent. She took off her shoes by the door and walked further inside, with a pounding heart.

 _"How am I going to face him? What if he gets so mad at me to kick me out of here at once? What if he really doesn't want to see my face like he said? Do I really have any right to visit him anymore?" her heart dropped into her stomach._

She strained her ears trying to pick up any sound of Ren but everything around her was silent. She clicked on the lights of living room but her beloved was no where to be found. She checked the Kitchen and found it empty as well.

The silence was creepy.

She made her way out of the Kitchen and glanced up at the staircase that led towards his room.

 _"Is he not home yet or is he really trying to avoid me?" Multiple thoughts were screaming in her mind._

 _Is he asleep? Whatever it is, I just have to apologize to him and leave if he doesn't want to see me anymore. It's my own fault he's behaving this way._

She walked upstairs, closer to his bed room and stopped in front of it, suddenly feeling very nervous. _Is it really a good idea to come here?_ Her heart beat raced once again. The door was closed, which indicated the possibility of his presence inside the room.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and gulped as fear took over her. Slowly raising her hand, she knocked at the door.

She got no response again and knocked louder this time but silence greeted her again.

"ummm R-Ren... are you in there? I... I... know you are mad at me and don't want to see me but I wanted to apologize for... you know... for being angry at you for no reason. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It's OK if you don't want to see me again but I just had to apologize. I owed it to you." She said standing outside the door when she didn't get any response yet again after knocking for the third time.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed the door open.

"R-Ren?" she called through the door gently that was now creaked open.

Her heart was jumping crazily inside her chest.

"R-Ren?" she called out again as she pushed the door wide open.

There was still no answer but she heard someone's groan and recognized its owner immediately.

 _"So he was ignoring me then..."_ Kyoko felt hurt but decided to push it away. Now it wasn't the time of being emotional. She was there to apologize so she just had to focus on that only.

She moved forward.

"I... ummm... I know... you are really mad at me and don't want to talk to me but..." Kyoko was about to complete her statement when she felt something strange. She heard the sheets shuffle on the bed again. She walked into the room a little more. She didn't want to turn on the lights to wake him up so she tried to adjust herself in the darkness and focus on the figure of Ren that was on the bed. She could see him sleeping. Looking down at Ren's figure with some more focus, she could see something else.

A gasp escaped her mouth.

She felt her heart being pierced with a sharp dagger. She put a hand to cover her mouth to suppress the cry that was threatening to come out. Her eyes pooled up with tears as her other hand went down to cover her stomach protectively. Her world shattered into pieces when the reality hit her harder than she had expected. She expected him to avoid her, or mad at her but this was completely something else. _He wasted no time to move on. I guess he thought I wasn't worthy of him after all._ _My baby won't be able to know his father now. He really has moved on. I am an idiot to lose someone so precious because of my idiocy.  
_

In the bed, there wasn't only one figure, there was another person in bed with him.

Her eyes widened when she realized who the other person was and she impulsively screamed out.

 _Kanae...?_

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview-Crushed**

"Mogami-Kun, there are two news for you one is good and one is bad. Which one you want to hear first?" Lory asked facing his employee with seriousness imprinted on his face.

"Whichever you like Sir" she replied tonelessly.

Lory sighed. "Good news first then"

"You have been offered the role of main lead in Ogata-san's new drama 'Crazy For You' he personally asked me for it and I have already given my approval. He said he won't make this drama without you in it. He admires your acting skills a lot. You will be acting opposite Ren as his love interest" Lory stated with a smile but Kyoko wasn't happy at all.

She cringed but plastered a fake smile on her face. "And the bad news?" She asked him without showing any excitement for getting the role of main female protagonist with Ren.

Lory was surprised but didn't pay any attention to her changed behavior for the time being. His mind was somewhere else.

"And the other news is about your mother, Mogami Saena" He said as his face saddened.

"What?" mention of her mother's name after a long time grabbed her attention.

Lory ran his hand through his hair as he mustered the courage to tell her about her mother.

"I received a call from Mr. Fuwa yesterday. I tried to contact you but you were unreachable. Mogami-kun, your mother's probably breathing her last. She wants to see your face one last time before dying. She's been calling your name constantly for three days" Lory announced sadly but Kyoko's body went numb.

"WHAT!"

* * *

That's it. Read and review if you have time. Till next time. See you all soon. What happened? What the hell is Ren doing with Kanae? Kanae, be ready to face Lory's wrath. Oh boy! It's gona be so scandalous. Poor Ren! How Ren will make up with Kyoko now? What will happen after he comes to know that Kyoko is expecting his child? Kanae's selfish desires are going to be shattered. Don't worry, It's not what it looks like. A book can't be judged only by it's cover right? Keep reading to know what happens next. Don't like don't read. Remember it's fanfiction not the manga or real anime so be careful for the choice of words before letting your frustration out :P


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

 **Warning** : Use of mature language so M for safety.

 **A/N:** For readers who didn't understand how Kyoko got pregnant must read Chapter-01 Aftermath. It's a T rating story so I didn't elaborate their love making but this chapter will clear your confusion about their love making. It happened after Kyoko got back from Korea and caught Ren and Kanae together talking in his apartment. They became one after he managed to make up for keeping Kanae's visits secret from her. They made out in rain, Ren kicked Kanae out of his apartment and made Kyoko his. I hope it's clear now and I don't need to elaborate any further.

* * *

 **Crazy For You-Chapter 04- Crushed**

* * *

Ren bolted up from his bed when he heard the terrible scream and looked around in darkness, trying to focus as he tried his best to open his eyes which proved to be difficult for him. He felt his brain pulsing against his skull, making him feel dizzy and disoriented.

"What the hell?" he groaned as he tried to remember what had happened.

He tried to push himself off his bed but as he did so, he could feel a hand hanging loosely around his waist, a soft feminine hand. He felt a chill around himself when he realized he was shirtless. His heart fell into his stomach and his heart beat raced.

He panicked when nothing made sense to him. He knew one thing for sure. it wasn't Kyoko in his bed. It was someone else. His heart started palpating madly when he realized who it was.

"What the hell?" his mind screamed at him as he tried to look for answers.

He pressurized his mind to remember if he was drunk but his mind was working perfectly. His senses were sober. He couldn't remember being drunk at all.

 _No…. it's not possible. I wouldn't…. I couldn't….There's no way I would cheat on Kyoko…. She's going to hate me now… oh no… Kyoko…_

"What happened? How did I end up sleeping with Kotonami in my bed? I don't remember-" then it hit him.

Sucking up his fear, he glanced down at his bed. Next to him was the disgusting woman sleeping soundly. His blood boiled. Light snores escaped his lips. He wanted to kick and punch Kanae and tell her to get out of his apartment. He felt sick. Forgetting all about being a gentle man, he wanted to kill her, to skin her alive. She tricked him again, taking advantage of his kindness and managed to trap him again.

That woman deserved no kindness, no mercy and no comfort at all. She was a black spot in the name of friendship.

 _"KOTONOMI KANAE HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE TRIED TO MESS WITH THE WRONG PERSON! Now I'll tell you who I really am and what can I do to you. You have lost all of your respect in my eyes. Now I'll show you absolutely no mercy. You are doomed!"_ Kuon snapped inside Ren's body when he put two and two together and figured what actually had caused the scene.

Kanae Kotonami was indeed untrustworthy and a back stabber. She was indeed like other disgusting women after all who could do anything just to have him with them. He felt a sick feeling cutting through his veins.

"If only I had been more careful and hadn't let my guards down then none of this would have ever happened. I'm an idiot. Why did I try to show kindness when she didn't deserve any? I shouldn't have taken pity on her!" Ren cursed himself repeatedly for his mistake.

But now it wasn't the time to regret and mourn on what was done already. He was concerned about Kyoko only. The only thing that flew in his mind was thoughts of Kyoko, the one who loved him, scolded him, took care of him and made him feel loved no matter where he was. He couldn't move as his heart twisted in pure disgust and hatred at himself. He could feel fear and guilt taking over his entire being, swallowing him as a whole.

"So that's how it is? You really have moved on"

Ren jumped when he heard Kyoko's voice. It was so broken and sad.

"Kyoko….." He whispered as he focused in his dark room and tried to locate her small figure with his restless eyes.

He could see a short figure hidden in the shadows. Shocked golden and tear filled eyes stared back at him.

His heart stopped.

"Kyoko…."

Kyoko could see he was looking straight at her, looking just as shocked as Kyoko felt herself. She felt herself frozen in place but couldn't stop the tears that had silently begun running down her cheeks. She just couldn't hold them in anymore. It was too much for her. She felt numb then overwhelmed with every single emotion that was running through her, enough to rip her apart. She couldn't even speak properly. She was too shocked and dismayed. Without knowing it, she had begun shaking her head violently; trying to deny the reality before her eyes but how could she do that when it was all real? It made her feel cold to her bones and stole all the warmth that she had inside of her. The truth couldn't be denied. It was taunting her, laughing at her, mocking her, slapping her eyes open to see that he had slept with another woman and moved on, the woman who once was her best friend.

She felt crushed. Her world collapsed in front of her eyes. She had lost the man she loved the most. How could she complain? It was her fault to let him go but it was too difficult for her to see him with another woman.

Ren slowly moved towards her, his eyes full of guilt and sadness but Kyoko couldn't ignore the bitter feelings that were coursing through her own body, her heart. Tears still running down her face, she took few steps away from his approach. Her face was blank and her eyes were welling up with endless tears.

She backed away further as he took more steps towards her.

Noises started coming out of Kyoko's mouth as she cried harder. She couldn't get the image of Ren and Kanae sleeping together out of her head. She was beyond hurt. She was devastated. She came here with the hope of earning his forgiveness but something else was awaiting her.

"Kyoko…. I…" Ren trailed off.

But Kyoko couldn't hear anything. Her heavy tears, her crying were enough to block everything else out.

His naked chest was enough to open her wounds again and she cried harder than before.

She backed away again and pressed herself against the wall, slammed her eyes shut as she tried to stop the flow of tears to no avail. Warm tears leaked out of her eyes once again.

"Kyoko… please…. it's not what you think. Nothing happened. I didn't even touch her I swear…. I can't think of being with any woman except you… please believe me. It's all a misunderstanding plotted by Kotonami. She managed to trick me again…." Ren started talking to her again desperately trying to make her believe him but cut himself off when she ran.

"Kyoko!" He yelled after her but it was too late. She had already run down the stairs and flung herself towards the escape door.

His heart fell into his stomach as he ran after her. Just when she was about to twist the door open, she felt large hands pulling her back inside and shutting the door. Kyoko turned her face away, refusing to face him. She felt disgusted.

Ren turned her around and forced her to look at him as he gripped her shoulders.

"Kyoko please… don't…. I didn't do anything. I… seriously didn't touch her at all. It's all her doing. She spiked my drink and tricked me into all that….I…" he said desperately but Kyoko refused to listen.

"So you let her in to your apartment again? Something really was going on between you two after all before our break up. You were trying to cover up your secret relationship with her. Don't worry I won't come back here again. I get it. You have moved on. I just came to apologize but I guess you don't need it anymore. I am sorry for barging in" She said coldly as she tried to pull herself out of his grip but failed.

 _I swear I won't trust any woman in my life again except my mother and you Kyoko._

"It's not like that Kyoko. I can swear my life on it. Please believe me. I did nothing. I...Whenever I came home, I found her outside my apartment building crying and begging for my forgiveness. She was crying so much, begging me to forgive her. I took pity on her and let her come inside, giving her shelter against the freezing night and offered her some tea to soothe her wrecked condition but she tricked me again. She did something to make me lose consciousness. I'm sure of it. It's all her doing. I wasn't drunk at all. Kyoko, I didn't do anything. Please believe me" he tried his best to explain.

"No… No…. No…. Don't touch me." Kyoko said through her crying.

She covered her ears in desperation and shook her head back and forth as she turned towards the door again but Ren pressed her back against him.

"Kyoko please… I…." Ren pleaded but Kyoko kept crying harder and harder. Tears were blurring her vision. Her head started spinning. She was taking gasps of air. She could feel herself chocking on heavy tears.

The sound of his voice made her sick. She didn't want to hear anything. She wanted to go far away from him.

 _So that's why he didn't want to see my face ever again. I didn't know I had left his mind a long time ago. I am an idiot to think he would try to make up again when he clearly didn't want me at all. I am a fool._

"You… how could you…. You said you loved me… you didn't even try to understand why I was angry and wasted no time to move on. Is this why you said you didn't want to see my face again? I tried calling you but you never picked up. I tried texting you but you never answered. I came here to apologize for being angry at you but you gave me the biggest surprise. I don't want any explanation because your private life is none of my business since our relationship has already ended" Kyoko stammered still crying.

"Please Kyoko don't say that. I could never say something like that. I have no idea. What are you talking about? I love you and only you. Why would I say something so stupid like that? I never sent you such kind of text" Ren said, still holding on to her for dear life.

 _What is she talking about? When did I say that I didn't want to see her face?_

"Please…" he pleaded again, gripping her arms tightly.

Kyoko slapped him hard on the cheek, leaving bright red bruise on his skin.

"Get off me! Don't say you love me anymore after sleeping with another woman. Don't try to make fun of me anymore. I am not blind. I have had enough of your lies. It's already over between us. Just leave me alone and let me go. Go away!" Kyoko had already lost her senses. She shoved him away but he hugged her from behind, refusing to let go.

He was himself on the verge of tears. His eyes were pricking with tears. He wanted to fade into nothing, to hide his shame.

Just then, they heard heavy footsteps descending down the stairs and soon Kotonami Kanae came into view. She stopped at the scene before her and stared at the pair.

"I don't know how it is any of your business to get angry and show up here after breaking up with him. Are you perhaps jealous to know that he moved on? I guess you should go" Kanae said in her cold tone as she smiled at Ren but it caused him to snap at her.

 _"You are disgusting Kotonami, who's being jealous here? I regret befriending a cunning person like you" Kyoko thought angrily._

"BE QUIET! I'll DEAL WITH YOU LATER KOTONAMI. THIS IS MY APARTMENT NOT YOURS SO SHUT UP!" he shot her a look full of hatred.

His deadly glare and intense outburst was enough to shut her up.

Kyoko felt her whole body freezing up. Her heart broke into billion pieces. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Pain was too much for her that Kyoko went numb. _So you finally decided to show your true colors Kotonami. You are even bitter than the worst enemy. Because of one man, you decided to break our friendship. I didn't know you were that selfish._

 _"He told her about the break up?" Kyoko couldn't express her feelings into words._

While Ren was distracted, she detached herself from him at once and pushed pass him as she ran out. Her face was wet with tears and her heart felt as if it had been torn out of her chest but she kept running.

"Kyoko!" he called after her but the girl didn't stop. Kyoko's throbbing heart made her legs move even faster.

Ren's heart felt the pain overtaking it. He didn't know what to do. He knew Kyoko won't listen to him now. She was too much hurt to pay any attention to him. He was torn. He wanted to go after her but the incident of Rick's accident flashed back in his mind and he held himself back from running after her. He didn't want that incident to repeat itself again. He didn't want to lose Kyoko.

He stared out the doorway looking after Kyoko. Although Kyoko was gone and Ren could do nothing but blame himself for such an occurrence.

Ren felt anger burning his insides. He wanted to punch Kanae in the face.

He turned his attention back to Kanae who was sulking in a corner, resting her head against the wall.

Ren eyes could see nothing but red. He let Kuon come out, shedding the fake persona of Ren Tsuruga as he slowly made his way towards Kanae.

His eyes were cold like icebergs. His face was stern and blank. His eyes were mirroring the eyes of a wild wounded bull.

Kanae gulped as he came closer and knelt down to grab a fist full of her hair, pulling her up on her heels.

She yelped.

"EXPLAIN! I know nothing happened between us. Open your mouth before I show you my true self" He gripped her hair with such intensity that Kanae could feel his nails digging into her skull. His murderous glare was piercing down her very soul. He clenched her jaw with his other hand as he inquired her, pulling her soul out.

"Speak up you bitch!" he spat, no longer concerned about the use of abusive language. The woman before him had lost even the last peck of respect he ever felt for her.

Kanae started to tremble as she tried to recognize the man before her. He was definitely not Tsuruga Ren she had come to know and fell in love with. He was someone else.

She felt chills of fear pricking her heart. She swallowed.

"Y-You embraced me willingly and let me in your heart…" she stammered when she saw his mood modifying into something which could only mean death.

His grip on her hair tightened to the point of turning his knuckles white. Kanae screamed out in pain. She tried to pull herself out of his deadly grip but the more she tried, the more she felt his grip being tightened. His grip was enough to pull her hair out.

"Don't try to mess with me or else you don't even know what I can do to you! I didn't know you were some kind of heated bitch like other crazy women or else I would have kept myself away from you. You don't even deserve gentleness. You are the same jealous bitch like others who don't even think before betraying their own friends! You have only seen my kindness. My wrath is something you won't be able to stand Kotonami. Let me show you what can I do" Kuon spat out of Ren, breaking all the barriers as he made his presence known, completely taking over Ren's body. Still clutching her hair in his deadly grip, he dragged her all the way out of his apartment building and yelled at the watchman and security managers.

"Remember the face of this woman; don't allow her presence anywhere near my apartment or else….." he roared at the watchman who was frightened to death and could only nod in response.

He moved towards his parking lot and threw her inside his car, pulling out his phone as he speed dialed some numbers and practically barked at them to be there before his arrival.

Kanae's eyes widened at realization. He had called Lory and Yashiro to be at LME in Lory's office for an early meeting.

"No…No… Tsuruga-san, please…." she gulped when she realized what he was going to do.

"Shut up! You asked for it yourself. You want to make a scandal? You want to blackmail me saying that you slept with me? Well bring it on! I don't give a damn about it! Let me make it clear for you BITCH!" He emphasized at his last word.

"Although, I didn't do anything but if it really had happened, then it could only be a MISTAKE for me. I am a professional so I don't ACCEPT or REPEAT MISTAKES again! Let me put it in your filthy mind that even if you broke me apart from Kyoko, you would never be able to get me. I would gladly spend my life being an unmarried person rather than accepting a person like you in my life. I AM BETTER ALONE THAN HAVING A JEALOUS SLUT LIKE YOU IN MY LIFE, WHO'S NOTHING BUT A BACKSTABBER! GOT THAT BITCH? This is your true place! You have acted like a whore in heat. A person like you doesn't deserve to be an actress. You are selfish and crazy. I'll make sure LME gets rid of you" Koun didn't even know what he was saying anymore.

His head was filled with thoughts of Kyoko. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to see her. Nothing else and no one else mattered to him anymore but he had to get rid of Kanae before she could cause any further damage to his already shattered relationship with Kyoko. He was determined to win over Kyoko again even if it took his entire life to pursue her and make her understand. He was willing to do so but after giving Kanae a piece of his mind.

Kanae could do nothing but stare at the strange man who she once had known as Tsuruga Ren. He had never used such language against anyone. He had always been so polite and well-mannered.

He had never been this angry at anyone. Kanae was frightened to death. He was dead serious. She didn't know what was awaiting her but she had a feeling that it wasn't good at all. She was stunned into silence.

Ren paid no attention to her and started the engine, driving the car like an insane, covering the distance between his apartment and the LME building at the speed of light. Kanae's heart threatened to come out of her mouth. She was in trouble. She knew it. This man wasn't going to spare her life that easily. The kind and composed Tsuruga Ren was long gone.

She was regretting the moment she thought of making him hers when she clearly knew that she didn't stand a chance in his life. May be tricking him wasn't a good idea after all.

* * *

Lory and Yashiro were waiting restlessly sitting inside Lory's office. Ren didn't sound pleased at all when he called them out of the blue so early in the morning, requesting for a meeting and insisted on Lory's presence. He had never sounded such outrageous before. Lory's sixth sense was tingling. What could have happened to make him call for a meeting so early? But unknown to him, Yashiro knew. He knew Ren wanted to inform them about Kanae but he himself didn't know what was about to come.

After waiting impatiently, they heard the door kicked open as a furious Ren entered Lory's office gripping Kanae's arm and threw her down on the floor.

Lory gasped while Yashiro stared at murderous Ren with wide eyes.

"W-What happened Ren?" Yashiro inquired worriedly as he tried to get up and moved to help Kanae who was in tears on the floor.

"DON'T!" Ren shouted as he prevented his manager to move.

Yashiro froze at the intensity of his cold voice. This wasn't Ren at all. What had happened to him?

"What's going on Ren...?" Lory asked recovering from shock.

"I'll tell you everything Boss but first kick this bitch out of LME! I don't want to see her anywhere near LME building. She doesn't deserve to be an actress. She has no such pride. I want you to suspend her immediately and cancel her employment. Just do as I say, I promise I'll tell you everything"

Lory narrowed his eyes. He felt something fishy. _Did something happen behind my back that I should know about?_

"What's the matter Ren? What did she do to deserve your wrath and why are you talking in such an abusive manner about her?" Lory was dumbfounded.

Kanae crawled and grabbed Ren's leg as she begged him to stop. "Please don't, don't ruin my career. I'll tell you everything. I will keep myself away from you. Just please don't kick me out of the agency. I want to be an actress" she cried out but Ren pulled his leg out of her grip and glared at her.

"Then speak up!" He growled like a lion.

"I... I..." she stuttered trailing off.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day to listen to you" Ren commanded again.

"Ren would you please tell me what happened?" Lory asked again as he tried to sink in the scene happening before his eyes. Nothing was making sense for him but he knew something was definitely wrong to make Ren lose his temper like this.

Ren held up a hand to stop Lory. "Please Boss, Just promise me you'll keep this woman away from me then I'll tell you everything. She screwed up my life. I want to kill her" Ren screamed out again, as the volume of his voice enhanced.

Lory frowned but nodded in agreement.

Ren glared down at Kanae, seizing her soul out. "Speak up before you lose everything or else I'll make sure to kick you out of LME, blocking all of your ways to enter in showbiz ever again.

Kanae shook her head in fear. She couldn't dare to get up on her heels. The man before her eyes was too dangerous for her to make a move.

Wiping her tears and composing herself a little bit, she gathered her courage to speak up.

"I wanted to be with you but you loved Kyoko. I couldn't take it. I tried to console myself and tried to forget about you but my feelings were too strong to be buried. You had captured my entire being, my mind, my thoughts. I was going crazy. Even if I knew I had betrayed Kyoko and Yashiro, I couldn't help but trick you to sleep with me. N-Nothing h-happened between us" Kanae let out brokenly but her confession fell like a bomb upon the other two men.

"WHAT DID YOU DO KOTONAMI-KUN?" Lory was the first to snap out of the shock and he wasn't pleased at all.

Kanae felt herself being in great trouble because the three men were glaring at her like they were going to eat her alive.

 _"Oh God, what have I done" Kanae thought._

* * *

 **Next chapter Preview-Moving on:**

"I am not the same anymore. I am not the old Kyoko anymore. She's dead. I have changed. I don't care about love. I don't care about friends. All I need to focus on, is my career. I'll be a great actress. Why should I waste my life mourning over the loss of some guy? Why should I waste my time on relationships? I don't need anyone in my life. I'm strong. My mother got betrayed by that selfish man who left her behind for someone else. Failure in love made her hate me and push me away from her. If she could live without love, if she could fight her life's challenges alone, then I can too. I'll become the legendary actress. I'll work hard. I'll make my mother proud." Kyoko repeated in her mind with her eyes closed and when she opened her eyes again, she had a great spark of determination which gave birth to a new person.

Old Kyoko who had ever felt love for men in her life was gone indeed. Staring at her mother's dead body was someone else. A complete new person.

* * *

That's it. Please read and review. Guys I have changed chapter01-Aftermath, just a little bit. I didn't elaborate the love making scene b/w Ren and Kyoko in that chapter may be that's why some readers couldn't get anything about Kyoko being suddenly pregnant. I changed only one line in the chapter so I hope it will be cleared to everyone now. Bundle of Thanks for reading and reviewing. See ya soon. I hope you like the chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Crazy For You- Chapter-05- Moving on**

* * *

Lory was livid. He felt the piercing stab of disappointment coursing down his guts. He felt disgusted. He was the biggest supporter of love and sometimes acted like a pure love sick or love obsessed idiot. He was a matchmaker and loved to make stupid schemes against the love birds to give them a push and bring them closer so that they could live a happy life afterwards but he did that only after being sure of mutual love of the couple.

 _"How did it happen and how come I didn't have any clue? Wasn't she dating Yashiro-san? How come she ended up falling in love with Ren? I just don't understand anything."_ Lory was dumbstruck.

He stiffened up and cleared his throat. "Is that so Kotonami-Kun?" he breathed out coldly.

He didn't mean to sound so cold but the words came out before he could stop them. His eyes were turning red. His face was stern. A scowl of disgust was plastered on his face. Anger was slowly flaring up inside of him.

Put off by his sudden coldness, Kanae flinched and shuddered from head to toe feeling chills of fright overcoming her body.

President Lory was mad. The look on his face was murderous. He looked calm and composed but she knew better. It was the calm before the dreadful storm.

Ren was sitting on the couch with his manager, controlling his anger using all of his mighty strength. He wanted to get up and punch her to death but he was letting the President handle the situation just like he promised.

Yashiro on the other hand was gone into deep state of shocked silence. He couldn't utter a single word after the betrayer's confession. He felt sick of himself for loving such disgusting woman. She had no shame in her eyes for betraying her best friend. She just wanted to win Ren's affection at any cost but managed to drag him away from herself forever. How could she play with lives of three people just for her fun? What a low life wench she was!

"I….I…" Kanae trailed off, gulping when President Takarada shot her a furious glare.

"Why did you do that Kotonami-Kun? I'm deeply disappointed in you. I never thought you could do something like that. None of my employees are like you. I never trained them to be what you have become. How dare you Kotonami-kun!" Lory sneered.

She hung her head lower and cried. "I… I… am sorry. I just wanted him to love me back. I didn't know what to do. I was totally at loss. He had his heart reserved for Kyoko only. I couldn't take it. I…." Kanae dared to speak but cut herself off when Lory's high pitched voice echoed in the room, damaging her eardrums.

He was seriously pissed.

"Don't give me your crocodile tears Kotonami-Kun. I wanted to go easy on you but it seems like you don't regret your actions. You tried to manipulate Japan's biggest star against his will. He has all the rights to take legal action against you and put you behind the bars for your filthy act. Do you know what you have done? I don't want scandalous people in my agency. You are fired! LME is a platform for people with extraordinary talent and potential not a place for heated women drenched in jealous desires. I'm not prostitute and you are definitely not my client so please don't show me your face again. You are not allowed to enter in LME until you earn the forgiveness of your victims. I'm sorry but that's just how it is. I have to deal with the mess you have created and make sure it doesn't create any scandal so don't show up here until everything is settled" He stated tonelessly, waving off her horribly messed up face.

Kanae gasped in horror. "I beg of you Sir. Don't fire me. Give me one last chance. Don't ruin my career. It won't happen again. I'm sorry" Kanae sobbed uncontrollably but it didn't affect the man sitting across the desk.

Lorry hissed at her. "Let me ask you something Kotonami-Kun" he addressed her in a tone colder than ice.

"Did he ever say he loved you?" he snarled at her.

She shook her head violently.

"Did he ever say he wanted to be with you?" Lory inquired again.

"No" she whispered while sobbing.

"Did he ever give you the wrong idea that he was in love with you and not Kyoko-chan? Did he ever do two timing and flirted with you behind Kyoko-chan's back?" Lory asked seriously.

His eyes were narrow, his voice was tactless and his temper was extraordinarily high. He wasn't in his usual friendly mood anymore.

"N-No, he always treated me like a friend. Nothing more, nothing less" Kanae replied nervously.

Her legs were shaking with fear. Her acting career was probably over. The condition that Lory had set for her return was next to impossible to accomplish. It was too difficult to earn forgiveness from her three victims, especially Ren and Kyoko. She knew they would never forgive her, not in this life time at least. A selfish woman like her deserved punishment not forgiveness.

Lory sighed heavily.

"I didn't know you were that selfish Kotonami-Kun. Do you know what you did could damage Ren's career and reputation forever?! If he had slept with you willingly, if you had done it for love then I could have forgiven you but you did it to satisfy your lustful desires. You didn't even think about the impact of your actions upon others. You are despicable! Get out of my office this instant. I'm canceling all of your pending jobs. You can return only after gaining forgiveness from the people you have targeted" Lory said in a dismissing tone and called Sebastian to drag her out but she pleaded him to have mercy on her.

"Sir please, don't do this to me. Why are you doing this? Don't punish me like that. I'll do anything to make it up to you, just don't fire me" she begged as Sebastian showed her the way out.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE SELF-CENTERED BITCH! YOU DESERVE TO BE THROWN OUT OF HERE! May you rot in the deepest level of hell for your treachery!" Yashiro finally broke the silence and let all of his buried frustration out.

"What you did severed our friendship. You are no longer in the list of people I wish to see in my life. I'll never forgive you. You are worthless deceiver. I detest your very existence!" Ren gave her a parting shot, filled with disgust, anger and disappointment.

Kanae froze. She struggled against Sebastian's hold. Hands over her mouth in horror, she looked at the two men who looked back at her cold and distant, no longer showing any sign of affection or sympathy for her in their eyes or face.

Tears spilled out of her eyes and streaked down her face as she made her way out still struggling in Sebastian's grasp as he escorted her out of Lory's office as gently as he could. He was just following his Boss's orders after all.

What had she done? She had only wanted Ren to love her, to want her as much as she wanted him. She had never meant for him to hate her. Perhaps Yashiro was right, without even knowing herself, she had turned into a self-centered cunning bitch. She had additional intention of making Kyoko think that Ren was in love with her, but she had never imagined that it would blow up in her face like that.

What had she done to herself? She wasn't like that at all then maybe she was like that from the start and had recognized her true disgusting self a bit too late. It was all over for her. The damage she had caused to her once friends was beyond any repair.

* * *

Ren held his head in his hands. He began to crack. "I'm sorry Boss. I never meant it to happen" he let out shakily as he hung his head in shame and looked at everything but his Boss.

Ren felt unstable. What hurt the most was his heart. It stung with the guilt he felt, knowing that he had slept with another woman even if it was only a trap and nothing actually happened. The worst part of all was that Kyoko had seen him. It tore him apart from inside out when he remembered the look in Kyoko's eyes. He could never forget it. Her tear-streaked face, her trembling body, her broken voice, the way her face was grief stricken when she realized what was going on. His heart pulled again. He couldn't stop the heart wrenching pain that now ached his existence to the core. It made hard for him to breathe.

Noticing Ren's troubled face, President Takarada brushed it off and tried to console him.

"Don't worry about it. I have got everything under control. Now you are free from her evil shadows. Take few days off and rest. Everything will be alright. I am sure you'll find a way to reach Kyoko-chan's heart again. Don't blame her too much Ren. she was a Love Me member for years. She let you in after a great emotional battle but you lost. It's not entirely her fault behind the end of her relationship with you. You are also the guilty one. Please take everything slowly and don't try to rush things if you really want to win her over. Don't worry, go rest because you really need it" Lory said as he ordered Yashiro to clear his schedule and dismissed them.

Ren wasn't in state of arguing. He was insensitive. He nodded and quietly left with his manager, leaving Lory to ponder over the matter as he tried to dig an appropriate solution out, just then his landline telephone rang and he moved his hand to pick it up mindlessly.

* * *

Kyoko turned in her futon and curled herself into a ball. She had been crying ever since her ill fated encounter with Kanae and Ren. She cursed herself for the idea of visiting him. If only she hadn't gone there.

She crumpled into herself, wrapping her arms around herself, her nails nearly tore into her pale flesh as she cried her eyes out again. "Life is like a circle Kanae, what you did to me would come back to you one day for sure" she screeched her words, her eyes bleeding red with anger and hurt.

 _"I'm letting you go Ren. You don't have to hold yourself back anymore because of me. Be happy. You are free. I won't be a burden on you anymore."_

Her mobile phone rang and rang but she didn't care to pick up. She was no longer in the world of senses.

 **~O.o.O~**

"She isn't picking up her phone. I wonder if she's alright" Lory walked back and forth inside his office with his mobile phone in his hand.

"C'mon pick up Kyoko-chan, it's urgent" he breathed out restlessly when the call went straight to voice mail again.

 _"Why isn't she picking up? She wouldn't do something stupid to herself would she?"_ Lory thought terrified by his own thoughts.

When he didn't get any response for the tenth time, he decided to give up and wait for her arrival. He knew she was a professional and would never skip her jobs no matter what happened so he decided to wait. He had something really important to tell her.

 _"Oh Kyoko-chan, I wish I could do something to ease your pain."_ For the first time, Lory felt so helpless. He thought he could anything but he had no power to turn the pain back into happiness at once. He had no such magic.

He sighed. _"Poor Kyoko-chan, I hope you are alright but I know you are not and it's partially my fault for being unaware of the events that occurred under my nose."_

* * *

Kyoko stepped inside the LME building and made her way towards Lory's office as she was told by Sawara-san upon her arrival about the President's wish to see her.

Kyoko quietly stepped inside and greeted the President formally.

His office looked like a simple professional business man's office. There weren't any overly obsessed decorations and he wasn't wearing any bright-themed costumes. He was dressed in a proper business suit which was very unusual of him.

Lory placed his magazine aside on the desk and looked up at her with a gentle smile as he gestured at her to sit down.

Kyoko did as she was told. "You wanted to see me Sir?" Kyoko asked politely.

Lory scanned his employee from head to toe. She looked absolutely fine except she looked exhausted with huge bags under her eyes. He nodded.

He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Mogami-Kun, there are two news for you, one is good and one is bad. Which one you want to hear first?" Lory asked facing his employee with seriousness imprinted on his face.

"Up to you Sir" she replied tonelessly.

Lory sighed. "Good news first then"

"You have been offered the role of main lead in Hiroaki Ogata-san's new drama 'Crazy For You'. He personally asked me for it and I have already given my approval. He said he won't make this drama without you in it. He admires your acting skills a lot. You will be acting opposite Ren as his love interest" Lory stated with a smile but Kyoko wasn't happy at all.

 _I know it's hard for you my child but I want to give you two an opportunity to spend some time together and clear things up._

She cringed but plastered a fake smile on her face.

Lory was surprised but didn't pay any attention to her changed behavior for the time being. His mind was somewhere else.

"You can refuse if you want Mogami-Kun, there's no compulsion on you to accept if you don't want to" Lory said when he noticed her discomfort but she shook her head and smiled at him. "I'll do it Sir, you have already given your approval so it would be rude of me to decline"

 _"Acting and real life are two different things. I can manage. I'm a professional. I can keep my professional and personal life separate. I have nothing to do with Ren out of work. It's OK, I can do this" Kyoko repeated in her mind._

"Excellent then, I'll inform him about your acceptance then we will arrange a proper meeting with the entire cast as the shooting for the drama is going to start in 2 weeks." Lory exclaimed and Kyoko nodded.

"And the bad news?" She asked him without showing any excitement for getting the role of main female protagonist with Ren.

"And the other news is about your mother, Mogami Saena" He said as his face saddened.

"What?" mention of her mother's name after a long time grabbed her attention.

Lory ran his hand through his hair as he mustered the courage to tell her about her mother.

"I received a call from Mr. Fuwa yesterday. I tried to contact you but you were unreachable. Mogami-kun, your mother's probably breathing her last. She wants to see your face one last time before dying. She's been calling your name constantly for three days" Lory announced sadly but Kyoko's body went numb.

"WHAT!" Kyoko almost screamed. "Mother's dying? She's sick? I had no idea." Her heart squeezed tightly.

Lory sighed. "Unfortunately yes, she's extremely sick and she wishes to see you one last time. I think you should go and see her. Do you want to pay a visit or not?" he inquired gently.

Lory knew that Kyoko looked up to her mother and wanted to achieve her affection at any cost. No matter how badly she had treated her in the past, she was still her mother and he knew Kyoko still had soft corner in her heart for her mother. Bond between mother and a daughter couldn't be broken so easily, not when Kyoko had spent almost her entire life to win her over, just to make herself good enough for her motherly affections.

Kyoko spaced out thinking about what to do.

She really wanted to see her mother and embrace her even if it meant to get scolded in return but the last part of the news was pricking her heart with needles.

Was her mother really going to leave her forever? What was that she wanted to talk to her about?

"I...I.. will go Sir, thank you for informing me." She said reluctantly, unsure of her decision.

Lory nodded in response. "OK then, you should leave for Kyoto at once without wasting any further time. I will take care of your Jobs schedule. Don't worry about it. Want me to send someone with you? he offered but Kyoko declined.

"I'll be fine by myself Sir, Thanks" She smiled at him once again before getting up and left at once without a second thought.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~ In Kyoto:**

Mogami Saena was lying in the bed weakly. Her face looked paler as she looked up at her daughter with teary eyes.

Saena had a feeling that her death was near so she refused to visit doctors and didn't accept any medical assistance as she wanted to spend her last days in her apartment.

"K-Kyoko" she called out. In her weak state, she could barely speak.

Kyoko sat beside her mother's bed and took her hand in hers for support. She could feel her trembling and the sound of sniffing which confirmed that her mother was crying and it broke her heart even further.

Kyoko gave her hand a gently squeeze and kissed her forehead, caressing her hair gently. "Don't cry mother, I'm not angry with you anymore. I was hurt because I thought you didn't love me but I never hated you. I love you with all my heart because you are my beloved mother, the one who made it possible for me to see this beautiful world"

They were alone in her mother's room at the same apartment where her mother used to live before abandoning Kyoko.

Fuwa family stayed outside giving them the space and privacy they needed to talk and pick up the broken pieces of their relationship.

Saene cried harder. "I-I'm sorry Kyoko for pushing you away. I never wanted to do that. I deeply regretted for being harsh on you when you were just a kid but when I realized my mistake, it was already too late. You were already so far away from me. I'm sorry, I couldn't be an ideal mother for you" She apologized repeatedly.

Kyoko's eyes started to sting with tears. She placed her head on her mother's chest and snugged into her warmth. "Don't apologize mother. If I were in your place, I would have done the same thing. You are not the one to blame. You have nothing to apologize and I have nothing to forgive" Kyoko nuzzled her mother's face as she laid down next to her and curled in her embrace as she wrapped her arms around her mother softly. This time Saena didn't push her away.

"Kyoko, I have hurt you a lot. Please forgive me" Saena began with a cracked voice. That was the beginning of the flood of emotion as she pulled her heart out for her daughter to see the open wounds.

"Your father, the man I loved the most in my life and married, betrayed me and walked away to marry someone else with whom he had been involved in an illegal affair behind my back. Our marriage couldn't last more than a year. I didn't know when he got tired of me and gave his heart which was once mine to someone else. He divorced me and walked away, stepping over my heart brutally. W-When I told him I was expecting, h-he called you, his child a mistake. He refused to accept you and dumped me, leaving me behind to cope up with everything alone"

Kyoko clenched her fists and sobbed against her mother's chest silently as she held her tightly. _"My father denied my existence? He called me, his own child a mistake? What a horrible Jerk, running away from responsibilities like that!"_

"When you were born, you had his features. Your face, your eyes, your existence, reminded me of his ugly face and betrayal. I couldn't take it and pushed you away when it wasn't your fault. I am sorry I ruined your innocent childhood. I should have acted as your strength but I became a terrible abusive mother for you. Please forgive me. I realized my sin too late. I won't be able to rest in peace if you didn't forgive me" Saena pleaded softly as she whispered to her daughter.

"Don't say that mother. I'm not angry. I get it. I forgive you, just don't say you want to leave me. I want to be with you. Don't separate yourself from me too soon" Kyoko begged as tears rolled down her cheeks when her mother gently pushed her away from herself and coughed.

Kyoko protested and refused to leave her side but Saena didn't have much strength left to make her daughter understand. She looked at her daughter with pained eyes and Kyoko froze in place.

"The grief of torturing you and ruining your innocent life deeply cut through my heart and gradually the will of living left me and my health fell down. I couldn't get you out of my head but I was too ashamed to face you after my cruelty"

She gestured her daughter to come and sit beside her. Kyoko obeyed and sat down trying her best to hold her tears back but failed. She asked her to lean closer and Kyoko did so.

Saena kissed Kyoko's head softly. "Live your life in your own way. You are free to choose. Be brave and don't run away from challenges. You have my support. I'll be praying for you from there. I am glad you granted my wish and came to visit me after everything I had done to you. I could never say that to you but I'm proud to have a daughter like you. I'm sorry for treating you so badly in the past. You are the best daughter I could ever ask for. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." Saena stated weakly as her vision started to blur.

"I want a long peaceful sleep. I am tired Kyoko. Please don't wake me up" Saena's eyes slowly closed and she went into the world of sleep never to wake up again as she breathed her last in contentment.

Kyoko stared at her mother's lifeless body.

"Mother...?" Kyoko called out, shaking her mother's shoulders as she tried to get any sign of life in her but she was long gone.

"No... Mother... please open your eyes, see I am here with you. I'll never leave again!" she cried out but got no response. Her mother's heart had already stopped. She had stopped breathing.

Perhaps Saena was just waiting to talk to her daughter only. Her time ran out and she left the world of living beings after seeing her daughter's face and earning her forgiveness. She knew she could rest in peace now.

Kyoko clenched her mother's body to her and cried her eyes out until her tears dried. "I love you mother, I always have and always will. I never hated you mother, never. Please never forget about me. Thank you for everything and I am sorry for not being your strength. I couldn't understand the pain hidden behind your harshness. I love you mother please stay happy. I forgive you. May you rest in peace forever" Kyoko chocked out as fresh tears leaked from her eyes.

Her heart began to hurt more. She had lost everything. She had no one by her side. She was left all alone to face the cruelty of competitive world.

Clenching her heart, she straightened up after kissing her mother's cold forehead once more and closed her eyes as she tried to overcome her pain.

She knew she was crying for the last time, just for her mother. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She had no reason to cry. Nothing could make her vulnerable anymore.

"I am not the same anymore. I am not the old Kyoko anymore. She's dead. I have changed. I don't care about love. I don't care about friends. I don't care about anything. Life is not the bed of roses. It's not bright as it seems to be. I have no time to waste. I have to move on, leaving my past behind. I have to be strong. Nothing matters to me anymore. All I need to focus on, is my career. I'll be a great actress. Why should I waste my life mourning over the loss of some guy? Why should I waste my time on relationships? I don't need anyone in my life. I'm strong. My mother got betrayed by that selfish man who left her behind for someone else. Failure in love made her hate me and push me away from her. If she could live without love, if she could fight her life's challenges alone, then I can too. I'll become the legendary actress. I'll work hard. I'll make my mother proud." Kyoko repeated in her mind with her eyes closed and when she opened her eyes again, she had a great spark of determination which gave birth to a new person.

Old Kyoko who had ever felt love for men in her life was gone indeed. Staring at her mother's dead body was someone else. A complete new person.

She had no intention of falling in love again. She had decided to move on with life. She'll leave Kyoto and step into Tokyo as a different girl.

She had become mature just in few hours. Loss of her mother made her mature. She had no time for fooling around being a love sick idiot. Her mother was always right. She needed to focus and that's what she was going to do. Focus on her career and well-being because she had a life growing inside of her. She had to be mature if she wanted to give her child a better future as a single parent.

She had to forget everything even if it was difficult for her. She had made up her mind and there was no turning back.

She had to move on.

* * *

Please read and review. Thank you. Till next time... see you soon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Crazy For You-Chapter-06-Conditional Marriage**

* * *

The rain came crashing down heavily. Kyoko stood there, frozen in place while shielding herself with an umbrella clasped in her hand, her eyes glued at her mother's grave stone. Chilling breeze was hitting her nostrils but she didn't seem to care. She didn't know how long she had been standing there in the cemetery but it was the only place that seemed to give some peace to her devastated heart. A week had passed since her mother died but Kyoko couldn't get the courage to go back to Tokyo just yet so with Lory's permission, she stayed for a week. Before her departure, she wanted to pay her mother a visit.

 _It hurts mother. It hurts to know how lost and lonely I am without you. My heart aches just to see your face again. I want to feel your warmth. I feel so empty inside mother. I'm torn. I'm going to be a mother soon but I don't know what to do. I'm scared. Please give me your strength and watch over me. I'll be the best mother for my baby. I'll love my baby more than my own life. I promise you and myself.  
_

Kyoko was pulled out of her thoughts when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

She tilted her head to the side to see Sho standing next to her.

He took off his jacket and covered her with a quick moment and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon Kyoko, you can't stand here all day or else you'll catch a cold. Shoko is waiting. We need to leave."

She nodded and wiped her tears away. _I'll come to visit you every month OK? Please be happy mother. You have gone through a lot. Now it's time for you to rest in peace and joy._

During her stay in Kyoto, Sho had treated her nicely which was so unusual of him. She thought that he might be taking pity on her due to her loss but she was dumbstruck when Sho apologized to her for his past mistakes. She had never imagined him apologizing to her. It was truly unexpected that she couldn't believe it for a while but when he remained persistent and sincere, Kyoko forgave him because she realized that it was never his fault that Kyoko had devoted herself to him. He had never asked her to love him. She was the one who had imposed her feelings on him, giving herself false hopes of being his beloved when he had always been neutral towards her.

Her attempts to seek revenge on him were futile. Her anger was meaningless. She was the one responsible for her heartbreak due to her exaggerating expectations towards him. He had never forced her to follow him and become his maid. She was the one who had done it willingly. She was foolish to waste her life hating him for breaking her heart when she had never been the one occupying his mind or heart in the first place. He had never seen her in that way. She was the one who had considered him her prince charming. She realized her fault too late but when she did, she accepted his apology and forgave him.

"Let's go" Sho said as he led her out towards his parked car. They got in quietly and Shoko drove them away to Tokyo.

* * *

Kyoko suddenly felt nervous when she approached the door of President's office. Her brain was clouded with fear again and hurt consumed her entire being.

 _What if he's there? What if he got a clue about my pregnancy? How am I going to handle everything?_

For some reason, Kyoko was reluctant to go inside. She wanted to hide the truth of her pregnancy but for how long?

After few months, everything would be obviously visible to everyone.

Her morning sickness, ill-mood, strange food cravings and fatigue were enough to make anyone suspicious about her. She didn't want anyone to find out, at least not yet. What if he found out and questioned her? What would she do then? All those questions were depressing her to the core, turning her already delicate condition even more vulnerable.

She sucked in a deep breath, trying to pull herself together and knocked at the door lightly.

After getting the permission, she entered Lory's office who greeted her with an affectionate and comforting hug.

Little pain in her heart spread further, seeing _his_ face brought back the stab of betrayal. Looking at him hurt her more than she had thought, she didn't know why but it infuriated her.

Ren's eyes followed her but her ignorance stabbed him. The moment she entered and spotted him sitting beside his manager, she averted her eyes and focused all of her attention to Lory.

Her behavior was indifferent and it hurt him but he was forced to put a mask, in order to hide his pain. He needed to look like a professional not a love-struck, heart broken fool.

 _"She came here with Fuwa. I saw him dropping her outside the LME building. Did she reconcile with him? Am I really out of the picture?"_ Ren thought as the similar pain gripped his heart and squeezed it harshly. _  
_

His heart was bleeding. He wanted so desperately to talk to her but they had company.

"Please be seated Mogami-Kun" Lory spoke as he sat down on his chair, folding his hands over the desk.

Kyoko took her seat on the chair across him.

Lory felt sad for the young girl but he was helpless to go against the law of nature. He knew Kyoko was in pain but he could do nothing but to console her and pay her his heartiest condolence on her mother's death.

"Are you sure you want to resume working Mogami-san?" he asked politely.

Kyoko nodded.

With a heavy sigh, he opened his drawer and dug out a folder for her.

"This folder contains the script and all other details of the drama that you would be shooting next week along with Ren. You couldn't attend the meeting so director Ogata asked me to give it to you." Lory told her as he handed her the folder. "If you need anything else to know then don't hesitate to ask me"

She took the folder and bowed to him humbly.

"I'm really sorry Sir but I had to stay. I apologize for causing you trouble. I didn't mean to cause any intentional delay. I know as a professional actress, I shouldn't let my personal matters get in the way of my work but-" Kyoko tried to explain but Lory cut her off.

"It's alright Mogami-Kun." He smiled at her.

Kyoko had to deal with her mother's property which she had left for her before dying that's why she had to extend her stay in Kyoto but Kyoko didn't want money. It was all pointless for her. All she ever needed was her mother's love. Money was never her priority so Kyoko did what she thought was right. She transferred the property under the ownership of an orphanage and donated all the deposited cash as well in charity so that her mother's soul could get salvation.

"Thank you Sir for informing me in time. I got to see mother one last time. I got all of my answers. Now I can finally move on. I owe you a lot" she looked up at Lory with gratitude.

Lory gave her a sad smile."I'm glad you are feeling better Mogami-Kun"

Lory's gaze roamed around and fell upon Ren. He saw his face changing colors. He looked broken and it hurt Lory to see him suffering but he couldn't bring up that topic, not when Kyoko already had enough to deal with. Lory kept the discussion of that topic at bay considering that it wasn't the right time to dig up that graved topic which was the root cause of his beloved children's destruction but he couldn't do anything to stop Ren who jumped up of his place and followed Kyoko outside when she left after being dismissed by Lory.

 _"Oh God, please help my poor kids." Lory silently prayed in his heart._

* * *

Kyoko could feel footsteps quickly approaching her. She picked up the pace and stalked down the corridor of LME. She wanted to get way before those footsteps could catch up to her. Just when she was about to flew away; someone caught her arm in midway and spun her around.

Her heart fell into her stomach when Ren's face came into her sight.

"Kyoko, I… we need to talk. I'm sorry to hear about your mother. I…. I really didn't know I… Boss told me but I…" he trailed off.

She remained indifferent, even though her heart was slamming against her chest. It was too soon for her to face him after that terrible incident.

She needed to go far away before he found out she was expecting his child. She didn't want to have any connections with him. She had sworn to herself. She had vowed, never to be weak again. She had already decided to let him go. She didn't want him to feel obligated to bear her burden just because of the baby.

She had no place for love and relationships in her life anymore. She wanted to concentrate on her career only. She needed to let go and move far away from him. She wanted to be nothing but a colleague for him at work.

"Everyone's born to die. You don't have to console me. Now please excuse me, I need to go." She said curtly, turning her head away.

"Wait Kyoko!" he let out aloud as she walked away again, paying no attention to the person behind her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered softly and flinched when she stopped in her track and turned around to pin him with her deep gaze.

Kyoko sighed, trying to get her arm out of his grip and with one harsh twist; she managed to break it free.

"It's OK. I have nothing to forgive and you have nothing to apologize for." Her tone was flat and perishing.

His hand fell back to his side and he lowered his head, feeling the heartache rushing back again.

"Please stop following me. We are nothing but co-workers from the same agency. I don't want to have anything to do with you out of work. I don't want to hurt you by being rude again and again so please…"

Ren's heart sank. "Do you hate me that much?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

 _Hurry up and leave already Kyoko. Don't be fooled again. He's a liar. He didn't trust you to share anything that you deserved to know. Let him go. You don't have time for fooling around. Build up a strong wall around yourself. Be brave. You can do this. You can't let your guard down. You have to act with him in a movie. Remember your vow and pull yourself together. You are a professional so be one.  
_

"No, I don't but I don't love you either, not anymore because I have recognized my value in your life. I can't be angry with you when I know that I never was your compatible. We aren't meant for each other even if you are innocent. Please I just want to be alone."

Ren expelled a low sigh and closed his eyes feeling disdained as sorrow overtook him. His heart seemed to stop because he couldn't feel it beating. He couldn't feel himself breathing. He had turned into grief-struck statue.

He watched her walking away. It hurt him. It hurt so badly.

He wanted to scream and stop her but she didn't want to be with him.

His fate was indeed cruel to put him through all this mess. He felt himself like a handicapped against his bitter fate that was playing with him like he was its favorite toy.

Then he saw her stumbling and falling backwards. His instincts reacted faster. He ran to her side and caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor.

"KYOKO!" he called out worriedly as he slapped her cheeks lightly to get any motion from her but she had already fainted.

Panicked, he scooped her up in his arms bridal style and took her to hospital.

* * *

Kyoko woke up to find herself lying on the soft bed. She shifted uncomfortably and looked around while rubbing her eyes. Her head was still dizzy.

"W-Where…" Kyoko tried to speak but her throat went dry when she saw Ren sitting on a chair beside her bed and looking at her with a blank face.

"Ren, why am I here in your apartment? I told you to leave me alone!" she spoke rigidly as she felt the fit of anger consuming her once again.

He leaned forward to lock his eyes with her. "Yes you did Kyoko, but I didn't listen, not when I need my answers. I couldn't leave mother of my child alone, now could I?" His voice was soft but he sounded hurt.

She whined. _Oh God, he knows. What do I do?_

She avoided his intense gaze and looked away to the other side, as she got up into a sitting position.

"You are pregnant and you didn't even bother to let the father know. Why Kyoko?" He wanted to punch something so hard. She wanted to stay away, cutting all her connections with him but how could she cut that bond? She was expecting his baby so didn't he deserve to know?

Kyoko remained silent, pushing him over the edge.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked frustrated at her coldness. He knew she was angry but she could at least answer something that was related to him.

He felt furious but held himself from bursting his anger out on her.

"I know it's my child. It can't be of anyone else. Tell me why Kyoko?"

Kyoko bit her lower lip as she fetched the right words to answer him.

"It's none of your business Ren. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to"

Ren clenched his hands and gritted his teeth, feeling stabbed of being abandoned by her once again.

"It's my child. I have all rights to know. It's my own blood and flesh." His voice started to pick up the volume.

"It doesn't matter Ren. Even law gives the liberty of being a single parent. You can't barge into my life just because you want to take responsibility for the upbringing of the baby. I don't want to put the load of my unrequited existence on your shoulders. I don't want to be with you, not anymore."

 _That's enough Ren, don't try to enter in my life again. I don't deserve a person like you. You are too good for me. I was a fool to think that I could ever find love in Japan's most desirable man. You don't belong to me. I'm your mismatch. Find yourself a decent wife who can make you happy. I'm not the one for you. Let me go before I break completely._

Ren's eyes went dark with ire and pain. She was practically shoving him out of her life when he didn't even get the chance to prove his innocence yet. He wasn't going to give up, not when he found out the greatest secret which could help him to retrieve everything he had lost. The baby was a hope for him to repair his broken relationship with her. There was no way he could let her go now, not when she needed him and he needed her more than anyone.

"Marry me" he stated but his statement made her jump in place.

"I don't want to. You can't force me against my will. I won't stop you from seeing the baby but I refuse to accept any financial help from you either" Kyoko answered tonelessly.

Ren's heart thumped painfully. For a moment, he forgot to breath and stared at her in disbelief.

 _I'll have you in my life Kyoko. I'm innocent. I won't give up until I prove it to you. I'll have you in my life either by hook or by crook. I'm sorry. I just can't let you go. You are my salvation. You are the one I live for. If you left, I'd die. This is the only way for me to persuade you. I'm sorry but I'm crazy for you._

"Do you want the baby to suffer in the same way you did Kyoko? Do you really want to give birth to another Kyoko? Did you forget about your past, the way you begged your mother for your father's identity? Do you want your child to have your fate?"

 _I'm sorry Kyoko. I'm so sorry for tricking you. I know I am hurting you but you aren't listening to me. You aren't giving me any chance to explain. You are pushing me away and I'm scared of losing you. I don't have anything else to make you listen to me._

The way Kyoko's face turned sad made him want to kill himself. The way her eyes pooled with tears, made him want to tear himself apart. He didn't want to hurt her not when she already had enough of pain but he had no other way to convince her. She wasn't ready to listen and he wasn't ready to let go and leave the things unsettled either.

"I see…" she gulped back the urge of crying and put on the mask of a rigid rock.

 _So that's it. You can't let me go because of your blood._

Her face became emotionless and her eyes turned blank.

"Fine. But I have some conditions"

He jumped up in hope.

"What kind of conditions?" he exclaimed.

Kyoko inhaled deeply and took a long pause before speaking again.

"We will be married in names only. No real couple relation. No ceremony. No celebrations. No public announcement. No wedding rings. This marriage will only be a secret paper marriage. If you want then you have the exception to inform President, your manager and your parents only. I'll never interrupt in your life and same goes for you. No manhandling and no obstacles in the way of my career. You'll keep yourself at arm's length from me at home. In other words, this marriage will only be fake, just for the baby until the little one gets old enough to make his/her own choice of the guardian." Kyoko declared sternly before the dumbfounded Ren.

He stared at her stunned with his open mouth and wide eyes filled with disbelief.

Her cruel and heart-squeezing conditions had shut him up. He couldn't utter a single word as his face fell in despair.

What was he supposed to do?

Just with the force of her words, she had managed to kill him, hammering his heart over and over again. He felt himself being grilled alive at the lowest level of hell.

He was at loss but didn't have any choice but to agree. He was ready to do anything for her sake, even if it meant to enter in a conditional, meaningless and cruel marriage with her. Her presence in his life was the only thing that mattered the most to him. He didn't care if it killed him in the process. He was ready for any sacrifice just to have her with him. If he had enough luck then he could always try making her fall in love with him again.

He heard her sighing and came back to being himself.

"Do you accept the conditions or not?"

"Yes, I do" he muttered, ignoring the pinch of pain in his heart.

"Then we'll get married in three days. Good Bye." she declared before climbing off his bed and grabbed her things to walk out of his apartment. Ren was left behind to feel the sting of her jagged words penetrating his heart.

 _Great! I managed to make her hate me more than before._

* * *

That's it. Please read and review. Lots of love and gratitude to those who love and appreciate this story.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter. See you next time.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Crazy For You-Chapter-07- Delightful Change of Heart  
**

* * *

Kyoko opened the bathroom door and let herself inside. She tried her best to relax but couldn't find any relief. Her mind was still filled with negative thoughts. Her heart was screaming at her to go back to Ren, apologize to him, hug him tightly and never let him go but her inner-self, an invisible deep voice from her inside was taunting her. She was fighting with herself. She desperately wanted to believe Ren but she was enraged at Kanae for her unexpected betrayal.

She had been crying since her last meeting with Ren. He looked so devastated, thinner and paler. She wanted so desperately to console him and tell him that she still loved him and everything was alright but her brain was commanding her to throw that emotion out of her heart and just concentrate on herself if she didn't want to get hurt anymore. She really felt herself trapped and she didn't know how to get herself out of it. She already had hurt him to the point of no repair. Perhaps he hated her now for everything she had said to him that day.

Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts, Kyoko quickly removed her clothes, placing them on the spare hooks and walked over to the shower. Pulling open the sliding glass door, she let herself inside. As she turned the shower on, she was met with a steady spray of water. She immediately felt relaxed and closed her eyes letting the heat wash over her body. She stayed like that for a few minutes just bathing herself in hot water. It felt so relaxing, so good on her skin. She threw her head back and allowed the calming water to massage her head for a few more minutes.

She could feel her muscles relaxing and her breathing suddenly became slower and calmer. She felt so comfortable. May be now she would be able to get some sleep, just may be. She was tired of sleepless nights and really needed a strong dose of sleep.

She opened her eyes and stared at the walls of the bathroom aimlessly. Even though she felt comfortable physically but her heart was aching. Her chest felt tight and she was feeling a burning sensation running through her entire body which was making her restless over and over again.

She sighed shakily. " _Why does it always happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I don't know what to do anymore."_

 ** _If you are done having your pity party then I suggest you to clear your mind and come back to your senses already. You are not the only one suffering here. The one who's suffering on your account is Ren. It's not you only. You are being unreasonable. Think it over again if you don't want to lose your happiness forever. This world is not the market for you to display your sorrows and sufferings so don't try to advertise them to put yourself in category of hurt victims. You have blinded yourself that's why you can't see. You have turned yourself deaf that's why you can't hear anything. You have thrown your senses away that's why you are not ready to listen but you are a stupid and insensitive girl with no brain. Are you trying to punish Ren? What for? Even if you succeed in your plan, you'll lose the peace of your heart for good. You are not the only one with tragic past. May be he's gone through even worst. Have you ever thought of that?" Her inner voice called out._**

She jumped and shivered at the intensity of her inner voice. She clenched her hands and shook her head back and forth to push it away, trying to deny everything it said to no use. The voice was still there. It just kept coming and tortured her endlessly. It felt like that voice was laughing at her and it drained all of her blood.

That invisible mocking voice from her inside was back again. She tried her best to laugh it off but it had been haunting her ever since her last conversation with Ren. It scared her. It hit her deeply and cut through her heart. It caused her immense depression but no matter what she did or how hard she tried to pay it no attention, all of her efforts seemed useless. She was in a fix and there was no one to rescue her from her own self.

 ** _What? Am I wrong? I'm you Kyoko and you can't get rid of me. You know you are wrong. You are furious at Kanae for her betrayal but you lashed all your anger that meant for her at Ren without giving him any chance to explain, without listening to his side of story._**

 _"No. No. It's not like that." Kyoko screamed to herself in panic._

 ** _It's exactly like that. You are pathetic. You said you loved him but you never trusted him and left him alone just because of your doubts. Is your love for him that weak? You always jump on conclusions saying that people hurt you purposely but you are too ignorant to at least find out the truth first. You are responsible for your own pain Kyoko. It's not good to blame others for your own doings always._**

It hit her really hard. Kyoko's heart stopped. Her breathing became sharp. Tears came out of her eyes mixing with the hot water of the shower. Her head started spinning and it felt so heavy again. What was happening to her? Was she really responsible for everything?

 _"No. I'm not angry at Ren because of Kanae. She's none of my concern anymore. I am hurt because Ren lied to me. He didn't trust me to tell me everything about him and Kanae." She tried to reason but it was all in vain as the dark voice attacked her again._

 ** _Oh really? Did you try to ask him why? May be he's been suffering beyond explanation that's why he hid the truth from you about his real identity but you just ran off with your tail between your legs and shut him off. You didn't even try to listen to him about what happened. Do you think that the most desirable man, the heart throb of women who could have any woman of his desire in a blink of an eye would cheat on you with your best friend behind your back? Give me a better reason to be angry Kyoko. Don't you know him? If he were to do such thing then he would have never confessed to you in the first place. Try to understand your relationships. Quit being so childish. Quit blaming him for everything and try to act mature for once. Go seek his forgiveness in time and mend your relationship or else you'll be left alone. Love doesn't knock at the door of everyone always. You are a lucky one. Don't push your luck away with your own hands or else you'll be left in tears with no one on your side.  
_**

 _"No… No… NO STOP IT! NO! GO AWAY ! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyoko screamed out at the top of her lungs._ She was fully crying now.

 ** _Why should I stop? Accept it already. You are just denying it. You are really an oblivious girl who doesn't even know who truly loves you. You blamed Sho for dumping you when he never once said that he loved you. It was your own hallucination. It wasn't his fault that you developed feelings for him and considered him your prince charming when he never was. He never asked you to be his maid. He never forced you for anything. You gave your everything away willingly but you never learned to be mature from your past. You couldn't understand your own mother and lost her. You never tried to ask her anything like a daughter should have asked. You just assumed on your own that she hated you because of her strictness and indifference towards you when she herself had been battling for survival in this cruel world. It's your own fault for being stupid. You are an immature and irresponsible who's a day dreamer and an expert of assuming things. You lost everything because of your own stupidity. Wake up before you lose another person or else you would never be able to find love ever again in your life.  
_**

Those harsh words shook her entire being. Her whole body started trembling. Was it water or was it fear? She felt shaken and anxious about what had just happened. Confrontation with her own self was deadly but it somehow managed to knock some senses into her. She closed her eyes tightly and slipped to the floor crying harder than before, with water still running over her. She hugged her knees to her chin and buried her face to hide her pain as she cried silently.

"What am I going to do? He probably hates me now." She cried bitterly letting it all out of her system.

 ** _It's not too late. You can still repair your relationship and make things better. Listen to what he has to say. Don't run away again or else you'll probably regret for the rest of your life. If you lost him then you would never be able find someone like him again in your life.  
_**

"But…." She sniffed talking to the air. "But he doesn't love me. Despite of the strict conditions, he agreed to marry me because of his baby. He doesn't feel the same way about me anymore. I have already lost him." She hiccuped.

 ** _You are wrong. He loves you and you know that better than anyone else. Besides, if he were emotionless then he could just leave you behind with the child without a care. He isn't heartless like your father who left your mother in misery and refused to accept you as his blood. Don't try to put him in the same category of your cruel father. He is not him. He is not Sho. He is not a bad person to hurt you intentionally. He is himself hurt and betrayed. You know that he didn't cheat on you. He's been tricked, can't you tell or is your heart that fragile to break into pieces just because of your friend's dirty trick to get him? How could you doubt him without knowing the whole truth? It's not wise to punish him for everything. He doesn't deserve it. He's victim here not the culprit. Get back to your senses and go to him immediately before it's too late. You two need each other's support to fight the challenges of life. He's your one true love.  
_**

Kyoko gasped out loudly and covered her face as she cried in her hands. Tears kept coming, more and more tears came rushing down as she sat there soaking wet and shivering.

"W-What have I done? How could I have been so stupid? I loved him but I never trusted him. I never listened to him and hurt him to the core. How could my love for him be that fragile? I'm sorry Ren. I am so sorry for intentionally hurting you. I wanted you to feel the same pain as I did but I did wrong. I hurt you. I'm sorry. I was so angry that my mind went blank to think properly. I was overpowered with emotions. I'm so sorry. When did I become so selfish? It's not me. I'm not like that. What's happened to me? How am I supposed to apologize after everything that I have done and said to him?" Her voice became hoarse due to constant crying and her body was literally jerking.

 _ **Apologize sincerely. Listen to everything he says and confess everything that you truly feel about him. Time or death waits for no one. You don't want to die in regret do you? Life events cannot be predicted. Anything can happen at anytime. He's your happiness. He's your good luck. Don't lose him at any cost. You can achieve anything in your life anytime with your hard work and determination but if you lost him then you might lose everything, even yourself.** _

Her heart cried tears of regret. She felt so ashamed and miserable. He had always been there for her in time of her need and trusted her, supported her by all means in everything. Even when they were kids, he had managed to take her tears away by giving her a new direction to live but what did she do? She turned her back on him when he needed her support the most. It made her sick. Ren didn't break her trust or betrayed her. She did. She broke her promise that she had made to always trust him, to always support him and to always stay by his side but she forgot everything.

She let her former best friend come between them and let her break the trust that she had in her Corn. How shameful! She felt ashamed of herself for ever thinking of questioning about sincerity of Ren's love for her. He loved her genuinely but she pushed him far away just because of that useless doubt when she knew that Ren wasn't someone to cheat on her.

"I owe him an apology. I need to see him and beg for his forgiveness before I lose him for good. Even if I made success in my life and career, it would still be futile without him by my side. I don't want to lose him. I don't…" Realization struck her as she stood up shaking badly and made an attempt to turn off the shower with her trembling hand.

Before she knew it, an hour had already passed by. Kyoko had lost the track of time drenched in her misery. She quickly dried herself off and wrapped a towel around herself as she stepped out of the bathroom.

In a flash, she changed herself into comfortable pair of clothes and fetched her phone to call Ren. Her room was a mess but she could deal with it later.

With a rapidly beating heart, she dialed Ren's number and waited for him to pick up. Luckily, Ren picked up at once, making her extremely nervous.

"Hello Kyoko?" his deep voice came.

Kyoko became tongue tied. She could feel pricking of tears in her eyes again. She swallowed dryly in an attempt to get the courage and used all of her acting skills to sound normal but overflowing emotions and hormonal changes got the best of her and her voice cracked as she spoke.

"H-Hello R-Ren…" She choked into her own words.

Ren panicked and his heart clenched.

"Kyoko? Are you crying? Are you OK?" he asked worriedly with concern evident in his voice.

The only sound he could hear was her sobbing. It crushed him. His heart wrenched out of his chest when she didn't utter a word and just kept crying.

"Kyoko please, tell me what happened? Are you hurt? Are you alright?" he asked softly even though his heart was jumping to come out of ribcage. He himself felt on verge of breaking down at the intensity of her crying. He tried to console her to no use.

"Kyoko…. Please tell me what's wrong?" he asked lovingly but his voice sounded hurt.

When she calmed down a bit, she inhaled sharply while suppressing her hiccups and said something that sent him into shocked silence for an entire minute.

"I'm sorry Ren. Can I come to see you? I have something to say. Please."

Ren couldn't believe what he heard. She was apologizing but for what? She was crying but for what? Did she change her mind again? Was she regretting her decision of marrying him? Ren felt a hand gripping his heart tightly. Tears started to form in his eyes but he had to answer before the call went off so he pushed his hurt away and spoke softly.

"Of course you can Kyoko. Any time. You don't need permission to visit me" he managed to say it as calmly as he could but his heart was in trouble. He could feel the wildness of his heart beat. Something was wrong. He was sure of it and he had to prepare himself for the blow.

"I'm coming to pick you up" he told her but she said she could come by herself and before he could even respond, she ended the call, making him bewildered.

Ren just stared at the phone in panic unable to understand what had just happened.

 _What happened to her? I hope she's alright and there's nothing serious going on with her. I don't think I can deal with her hatred for me any longer. It's killing me inside. How can I make her believe that I love her with all my heart and soul?_

* * *

It was about midnight. The door bell rang and Ren practically ran all the way to open the door but the sight of the girl standing in front of his eyes broke his heart. She was a mess. Her face was red and so were her eyes and she was still crying.

"K-Kyoko? What happened? Why are you crying so much?" He asked extremely worried but before he could understand anything, Kyoko let herself inside and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Ren was dumbfounded.

"Corn! I'm so sorry for hurting you. I never meant to be so rude but it was impulsive. I should have trusted you because I love you but my foolishness got the best of me. I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" she cried out repeatedly as she buried her face in his chest. Ren stood there stiff like a rock, unable to process anything that was happening.

 _"Damn those hormones!" Kyoko cursed herself for being so stupid._

 _W-What? Kyoko still loves me? She doesn't hate me? She believes in me? She's crying because she still loves me? Oh God!_

It took him less than a minute to recover from his shock before he pulled her away and caught her lips in a passionate kiss, pouring his heart into it which to his delight was returned with the same passion.

Oh what a delightful change of heart and sudden change of events! Fate was on his side. He wanted to celebrate, even if it was a miracle or just a pleasant dream. He didn't care. Nothing else around him mattered anymore as he lost himself in her arms, kissing her like he would never be able to do that again. He wanted to let this moment last forever. Ren was so happy that he could die at that moment without any regrets.

* * *

That's it. Please read and review. Surprised? Lol :P I hope you enjoy the chapter. Self assessment or self confrontation is bitter than anything else. This story is full of drama already so I decided not to make Ren suffer with the punishment when he's himself a victim of Kanae's filthy trap. A lot more is to come so stay tuned. Thank you everybody for everything. Love you all. You all are awesome.

Take Care and See you soon.


End file.
